Losing Control
by dangerous0curves
Summary: Bella is sent to live with her father because her mother can't handle her wild ways. Better summary inside ... Rated T for later pieces. Canon couples, BellaOOC and Edward sort of OOC ... let me add: the cullens are vampires
1. Flirting

**The story has been reformatted for easier reading. **

_**This is my first fan fict so be gentle. Please R&R so I can know what I need to do for my next chapter.**_

_**Bella is moved to Forks because her mother thinks that she would be better off living with her father, the police officer. She has a wild streak that gets her into trouble. She is use to being in control of every situation she is in but that could all change with Edward. Will meeting him tame the wild side in her? Can she handle someone else being in control of things?**_

_**Canon couples, BellaOOC and really I think Edward will be a bit OOC too**_

_**

* * *

**_My room was the same, it was always the same. Charlie never changed anything. The only thing he did do was put the computer in and get me a bedspread that was not covered in childish things. I unpacked in silence, listening to Charlie move around in the hall and then I heard him go down stairs. He was trying to give me my space and I was glad.

Mom sent me to Forks because I was becoming too much of a handful for her. She thought that maybe living with a police officer would make things better for me. I hated to tell her this but it would just require me to be more creative with my ideas. Laughing at that thought I went to look out the window. It hated the rain and this place was just one big rain cloud after another.

I grumbled to myself about the weather and spent the rest of the night unpacking my suitcases. I had brought almost every piece of clothing I owned, I didn't care if it was cold here. I had worked hard to get all the clothing I had, baby sitting and what not, and I was not about to leave it all to sit in Phoenix and rot.

The follow morning I was up and ready for school by 7:30. Charlie has said something about school starting at 8:15 and I figured if I was going to get a ride from him I would need to leave early enough that he could drop me off a block or so away so no one would see me in his cruiser. I was grabbing my back pack when I heard the rumbling outside. I ran down the stairs and outside to see Charlie pulling into the driveway in a large, beat up old Chevy truck.

He climbed out of the truck and threw the keys at me. Catching them mid flight I looked at him, confused, "What is going on Charlie?" I could not bring myself to call him dad, but he didn't mind me calling him Charlie. He gave me a small smile that never really reached his eyes, "I figured you did not want to be seen in my cruiser so I got you the truck. It is not much to look at but it will get you where you need to go."

He didn't say anything else, just climbed into his cruiser and was gone. I just stood there, looking at the truck. He was right, it was not much to look at but it was still more then I had expected. Sighing softly I opened the driver side door and threw in my back pack. I finally looked down at what I was wearing, something very conservative for me. The jeans were low cut but were not painted on for once and the top was low cut but still looked modest.

When I pulled up in front of the school I could see that I was not going to fit in, that made me smile. Yes, I like being the center of attention. I pulled into an open spot and climbed out of the truck. I slipped my ipod into the back pocket of my jeans, slipping the ear buds in as I headed past groups of students. I could feel the eyes on me and I just smirked. Some things were just too easy.

As I entered my first class, all eyes were on me. The teacher just looked at the slip I handed him and then pointed to an empty desk. Who knew what they had been expecting but I was not it.

As I sat down the guy next to me spoke up, "So, I am guessing you are Isabella Swan. I am Mike, Mike Newton." I looked at him. He had that down home boy charm but I was not into that kind of guy. I just looked away from him.

Apparently ignoring Mike was not enough to get him off your back though. He followed me around all morning, and a couple of his friends joined. I was surrounded by guys before lunch; that was a new record for me. The other guys, I think one was named Eric and the other Tyler, all seemed just as interested in me as Mike was. Though, I could take one look in their eyes and know that they were really only there because they wanted a piece of the new girl.

By lunch I was already bored with them all and only briefly stayed in the cafeteria. I was there long enough to see the five most beautiful people walk in. The girls were like perfect dolls, features having been chiseled. (Secretly I am an art lover.) The guys were just as a perfect. The big guy seemed to be with the blond girl and the nervous looking one was with the pixie. I call her that because that is the first word I thought of when I saw her.

I was just about to turn and leave when he walked in, not too far behind them. I bit my lip and grinned as I looked him over. Maybe forks was not going to be to horribly bad. As I stared, yes I know it is polite to not stare but I didn't give a shit. He was hot and I wanted to appreciate him. His eyes briefly locked with mine and he glared at me. I grinned more; the angry bad boys always were the best to break.

I spent the rest of lunch avoiding Mike, Tyler and Eric. They hovered like flies and the girls were starting to glare at me. It was not my fault I looked good, and really it was not my fault they liked what they saw. I ignored them anyway, the little mousey girls in Forks could have them. I knew what I wanted, even if he was playing hard to get.

After lunch I headed to biology. I walked into the room and there he was, sitting in the room. When I handed my slip to the teacher he smiled and told me to take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, the only seat available. So his last name was Cullen, that was a start. I slid onto the stool next to him and smiled at him, yes I was out right flirting. Sadly he was not taking the bait.

When class was ending I shifted toward him more, taking the brief moment to talk to him, "So, I am Bella. The new girl." He looked at me briefly, glared and grabbed his books. He was out the door as quickly as I had ever seen anyone move. I sighed softly and plotted all the way to gym. He was going to be a tough cookie to break.

I didn't have to dress for gym that first day. So I sat in the bleachers and thought more about what I was going to have to do to get his attention. I knew his last name was Cullen. That was not a name you heard every day so maybe I could use Charlie to get information. I was broken from my thoughts when I had to suddenly catch a volley ball flying at my head. With the ball in my hands I looked at the girl who had hit it toward me. Her name was Jessica and I think that if looks could kill I would have been dead.

"Sorry, new girl. I didn't mean to hit it that hard." I glared at her, throwing the ball back to them, "Yeah, well, good thing I know how to catch balls." I heard the snickers coming from the other girls and I looked at each one, I hated little chatty girls.

Gym was my last class of the day and as I was heading toward the parking lot I went back to plotting what I was going to do to get the attention of one Mr. Cullen. As I stepped into the parking lot I saw him, standing next to his silver car. I grinned at him, before he looked away. Just as I was getting closer to the truck I "accidently" dropped my keys and made sure he was looking when I bent over to get them. It wasn't much but it was a start in the right direction. Sadly though, it also got the attention of Mike.

I sighed as he walked up to me. I rolled my eyes as he started to talk and ignored him. I think he was saying something about going to some beach that weekend. I remembered that there was a beach on the Indian reservation near Forks and I figured that was what he was talking about. I looked back toward the silver car, seeing it was now gone.

I sighed again and looked at Mike, "What? You want me to go to the beach with you and all your friends?" He nodded excitedly and I thought about this, I could use Mike to make ol' Cullen-boy jealous. I grumbled about people who make things too hard and gave Mike a weak smile, "Alright, but I want it clear you and I are just friends. I have enough of the girls trying to kill me volleyballs."

When I got home, Charlie was still working so I made something quick to eat and ran upstairs to get homework done. I was not stupid, to get ahead in the world one needed to be smart. I liked attention but I planned to go to college and that required good grades. I was just finishing up the last of my homework when I heard Charlie pulling up in front of the house. I frowned, having liked the quiet house. He didn't call up to me or anything when he walked in so I just finished up what I had left and went down stairs.

"Hey, I had a sandwich. There is not much in the kitchen. Do you want me to go to the store tomorrow and get some things?"

Charlie just looked at me and nodded as he made himself a sandwich. I sighed softly and grabbed my truck keys and my jacket, heading out the front door. He didn't even ask where I was going, I am sure if I did anything and got caught he would know about it before I even went to bed that night. I drove around for a bit and ended up stopping near a hiking path. I grabbed the flashlight that was in the glove box, cops for fathers means your car is equipped for everything.

The sun was still up but it was setting as I started on the path. I walked for a while and stopped when I came to a fallen tree. I sat on it and looked around as the sun set. The colors in the sky made the area pretty. See, secret art fan. I would never admit that to anyone though, sluts and teases are not suppose to be smart and like refined things. I liked having everyone fooled.

Sadly, the reputation I had back in Phoenix was falling me here and it was not something I was proud of. What was even worse was that I was not a slut, every guy who said I had been with them was a liar. I was still a virgin and had planned to stay that way. Being a flirt and tease did not require me to just sleep with everyone. That is why they called be tease, isn't?

I was lost in my own thoughts and jumped when I get the branches break behind me, "You know, it is not safe to be out here alone. Especially someone like you, who has no idea what they are doing out here." I jumped up quickly and turned, looking to the eyes of the one person I never thought would be out here. I tried to regain my composer quickly and smiled, "Are you following me?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, I figured you were following me. Then again, my father owns this land."

I frowned a bit, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. I saw the path and followed it." He shrugged at me and looked away. "So are you going to tell me your name at least?"

He just gave me this half smile and turned to walk away. That smile made my knees get weak and I was not use to being the one who felt that way. Usually it was me making others feel that way. I couldn't think of what to say as he walked away. I felt like such an idiot standing there, staring at the spot where he had been standing.

Grumbling about how men sucked I turned to walk away. I decided that I would come back to the spot the following night. Sooner or later he would tell me his first name, and yes I know I could just ask someone else but this was a game for him so I decided to play along. He didn't realize I was in charge of this game.

* * *

_**AN: Again, please R&R, it will help me decide where to go with the next chapters and it will help me to know what I need to work on.**_


	2. Distraction

When I woke up the next morning it was of course raining. Does it ever _not_ rain in this place? I had a new goal though as I got ready for school. I figured that if he was not going to tell me his name I would get it out of others. Someone was bound to tell me, though I was not going to just come out and ask. The rest of the school did not need to know my business.

As I dressed I planned my moves for the day. I picked clothing that only enhanced my figure; I knew that if I was going to get people to talk to me I needed to make sure I had their attention first. I knew that it would only really bring in the attention of the boys but that was not a problem in my opinion. It got me the attention I was looking for and I bet it would make Cullen jealous.

I didn't even check to see if Charlie was still there, I was dressed and out of the house as soon as possible. He and I seemed to be keeping our distance, though I knew he would be checking up on me. After what happened in Phoenix I knew that I was going to be watched even more closely than usual. I didn't want to think about that though. That was a mood killer and I was not going to let things kill my mood.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Mike and the others all talking, this was perfect. I grabbed my iPod, slipped one of the ear buds in and climbed from the truck. I gave Mike a sideways glance and smiled. That was enough to get him to come over to me.

"Hey Bella! So are you still coming to the beach with us this weekend? I hope so." I looked at him and nodded a bit, "Yeah, I said I would be there."

I leaned against the truck as the others all started to make their way toward us. Of course Jessica was the first over, and she planted herself right on top of Mike. You know, some girls are in need of some flirting lessons. Perhaps I would help her out, I mean I could just let her throw herself at him but I was feeling generous that morning.

Everyone was so excited about the beach that weekend, it was hard to keep up with the conversation as they all went on and on about the Indian reservation, the beach and the waves. I was still trying to keep up when I saw the car I had been waiting on to pull into the parking lot. When he got out I tried to not look at him but eyes shifted a bit to look at Cullen. I couldn't help myself. He was gorgeous and I was on a mission. I tried to focus back in on the conversation and I saw Jessica smile at me.

She got closer and whispered, "You have a thing for Cullen don't you?" I blinked at her; did no one use his first name? I gave her a sly little smile, "He is my new project." I looked at her face, she was not ugly. Really she had a lot of potential. With a little work she would be able to grab Mike's attention. I bit my lip as I tried to decide what to do with her first.

I grabbed my back pack from the truck and put an arm around her, "I think I need to help you." She looked at me curiously. I looked from her to Mike and back, hoping she would get the hint.

I lead her away from the group and into the school, heading for the first girl's bathroom I could find, "You just need to get his attention. A little skin and a smile goes along way with guys." Her eyes were wide as I pulled out a brush and some make up from my back pack, the essentials of any good flirt's arsenal.

"Bella, I don't know. I mean, I have heard what happened to you in Phoenix. I don't think I could do anything like you do." I perked a brow at her, what had she heard?

I studied her face, "And just what do you think happened?"

She frowned and blushed deeply, "Well, they say you were caught in bed with one of your teachers. That you had been working your way through the faculty or something. I am not saying I believe it but it is all over the school. They are saying that is why your mother sent you here."

Sighing, I set about the task of making Jessica pretty. I ran the brush through her hair, "You want to know the truth? I promise it is not as fun or as interesting."

She nodded a bit, letting me pull her hair up off her face as I worked. I had pulled the front of her hair up, leaving the back long. I closed my eyes briefly and just shook my head, "I never slept with any teachers. To be honest I have never slept with anyone. I was a tease, not a slut. My mother sent me here before it got to that point. I had been caught with a group of guys, ditching school. I was the only girl and my mother assumed that I was sleeping with at least one of them. Nothing fun or interesting. Once her and I had talked about my virginity she decided that sending me here was the best bet."

Her eyes grew wide as I put a little make up on her face, some eye shadow to bring out her eyes, lipstick to make the guys look at her lips. She was really not all that bad looking with the right help. I just worked in silence. I knew the school was sure I was a slut. I mean, I did dress like most of the sluts in the world.

When she finally did talk it was quiet, "I am still a virgin too. I have liked Mike for so long that I have not been on any dates really. I am sorry your mother sent you here. Wait, no, I am sorry she didn't trust you enough to let you stay at home with her. I think I am glad she sent you here." I gave her a half smile, she was the first girl to ever actually be nice to me. I tended to make enemies.

"Alright, now we just need to turn Mike's attentions from me to you. It might not happen right away but I will try getting his attention off me. I think the beach this weekend will be the perfect time."

I sent her on her way and just stood there in the girl's bathroom, thinking. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. I had not thought about my mother not trusting my judgment. I just shock that off and ran the brush through my hair before throwing everything back into the backpack and heading to my first class.

The morning passed quickly and relatively quiet. Mike was of course around between classes. On the way to lunch I asked him if he knew anything about Jessica. I wanted to turn our conversations away from the endless requests for dates.

"Mike, tell me about Jessica. She seems nice enough."

He told me that they had been friends forever, everyone around here grew up together. He was just rambling on about her and the rest of his friends when we walked into the cafeteria. I saw the Cullens all sitting together as I looked around. I didn't linger on the too long, I was trying to ignore them right now.

As I grabbed some food I tried to plan my next attack. I would have class with him after lunch and I needed to figure out if I would talk to him or ignore him. I smiled a bit at Jessica as I passed her in the lunch line and went to sit down. As she followed I looked from her to Mike and back. He was looking at her and I could see the surprise on his face. This was too easy sometimes.

I heard the bell ring and looked over at the Cullens. They were not at their table anymore. I had decided to try the friendly approach again today. I was not sure how he would react. As I made my way to class I thought what I would say, how I would smile and act. Yes, I plan out my flirting tactics. Any good flirt knows that you need to plan how you will be doing things. As I entered class I noticed he was not there. I frowned a bit and when Mike approached I walked right by him, not saying a thing. He of course did not take the hint and followed me to the lab table I shared with my target.

"So, I was thinking that you and I need to go see a move in Port Angeles or something." I narrowed my eyes at Mike, I was getting cranky since it looked like Cullen was not coming to class, "Mike, might I suggest you walk away right now. I am not in the mood to talk to you and I am sure you do not want me to snap at you." I was being nice when I told him to walk away. I normally just blew up at what was annoying me.

Cullen never showed and that upset me. I was so distracted that I missed the entire lecture we had. The bad mood followed me to gym and I was glad when I got there and saw there was a substitute and we were going to watch some video on physical fitness. I was in no mood to play any kind of games with people. I just wanted to go home and sulk. I was good at that, I had perfected it.

It was pouring when I left gym. Great, it went well with my mood. I ran to my truck as I got soaked. I was dripping as I sat there, glaring at anyone who attempted to approach my truck. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I started up the truck and headed home. If the rain kept up I would not be able to go back to the spot I found the night before. I remembered that I was suppose to get some groceries and veered the truck toward the small store near the house. I was letting Cullen distract me and that was not good.

Charlie has left me money in my room to get the groceries so I quickly went through the store and picked the few things I knew we needed and grabbed a few extra items I thought would go over well. I wasn't really much of a cook but I tried and I knew that Charlie was not a cook at all. I was still distracted as I drove back home. This was definitely not like any other "project" I had ever gotten myself involved in. I was letting Cullen get to me and I barely knew him. This was not going to go well for me, that was for sure but I was a glutton for punishment.

I was tossing a salad when Charlie got home. I gave him a half smile, he was soaked and that only told me that it was still coming down hard and I would not be going out.

"Hello Bella, how was school?"

I made a small face as I put the salad on the table and grabbed the chicken and rice I had made from the oven, "It is alright. I am making friends and actually talking to the girls."

I could see the surprise on his face and I knew my mother had told him I had no girl friends in Phoenix. He smiled a bit and ate. I was not really all that hungry but I picked at the salad. After eating and clearing the table I said good night to Charlie and headed up to my room. I had finished my homework before starting dinner so I just opened the window in my room and sat in it, looking out at the rain.

I missed the sun and the dry heat of Phoenix. I was definitely going to have to get use to this place. At least I had my flirting project to keep me entertained, even if it was getting to the point of distracting me. If I let him get to me the way he was I would end up having a while new reputation. I laughed at that and just shook my head, he was still not controlling this game. I would turn the tables soon.

* * *

**I didn't have any interaction with Edward because I was having a hard time deciding how I wanted to approach their next encounter. Again, please R&R, I have loved that there have been some readers and that it is being well received. I get giggly like a school girl when you R&R, and I can promise that it is funny to see when I get that way!**


	3. Sunny with a chance of Rain

**So here is the next update. Nothing big and dramatic here, give me time. I will be building up to more fun and this story will earn it's m-rating, I swear, hehe. This is just a build for the next chapter, the beach and yes for those wondering, Jacob will be there. I plan to use as many of the main characters as possible, I just need to introduce them my way. Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**The room was bright when I woke the following morning. Was that sun I was seeing? I blinked and smiled a bit as I climbed out of bed and headed for the window. The sun was definitely out and that brought a real smile to my face. I missed the sun in Phoenix. I knew this would not last long but it made me happy all the same. It was starting out as a great Friday!

I dressed with the thought that hopefully the sun would stay out all day. I was smart though, I did throw a jacket though one of the loops on my backpack. I was not dumb, it could be raining by lunch. This was perfect though, I could wear something that was sure to catch Cullen's attention. Showing skin was always the easiest way to get someone's attention. I was careful not to wear something too over the top. The shirt was a nice brown sleeveless number, drawing out my own brown eyes nicely. It was not too low cut and it stopped just shy of the waist of my jeans. They were not painted on but they clung in all the right places.

I heard Charlie in the kitchen as I came down the stairs, throwing my backpack down by the front door as I headed to get a quick bite for breakfast. He was pouring coffee into a cup as I entered and seemed surprised to see me, maybe it was the clothes.

I smiled a bit at him, "Good morning." I think my mood surprised him, "I see the sun has changed your mood." I just kept smiling as I grabbed a granola bar and bottle of water. I hopped back out of the kitchen and grabbed my bag as I headed out the door.

As I pulled into the school's parking lot I looked for his car. The spot it was normally parked in was empty. I frowned a bit but I just shrugged it off, I would not let this ruin my good mood. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of the truck as soon as I turned it off. I was all smiles when Jessica and everyone else made their way to me. Mike of course tried to stand as close as possible. I was not paying attention to him though, I was checking out the new look Jessica was trying out.

"Hey Jessica, come with me. I want to show you something."

I held out my arm to her and lead her back to the bathroom I had been in with her the day before. She had done pretty good on her makeup but I wanted to work with her hair, "You don't want to pull it all up. No matter what they tell you, men love long hair. So just pull the front up and let the rest fall. Especially curls. They want to be able to run their hands through curls." I brushed out her hair and smiled. She smiled warmly at me and looked at her hair when I was done, "Thank you Bella. Hopefully Mike will notice me sooner or later."

"Well then, don't stand here talking to me. Get outside and show him what you have." I wanted to asked her if she had seen Cullen but I was not about to show that he was getting to me. And yes, I had to admit the game we were playing was getting to me. This was not easy and he was making it even harder to remain in control. It was slowly becoming his game, not mine.

Jessica looked at my face and I think she was a mind reader, "The Cullens are never here when it is sunny. I am really not sure why Edward left early yesterday but if the sun is out you can bet they will not be here." I blinked, so his name was Edward. I looked at her a moment, thinking about what she said, "That seems a bit unfair but hey, I don't make the rules around here."

She smiled and hugged me before she bounced out of the bathroom to go flirt with Mike. With my help she would have him wrapped around her finger in no time. Alone in the bathroom I thought about what Jessica said. They were never here when the sun was out, that seemed odd but hey when you have money you can do whatever you want. But she did tell me something I had been trying to find out for days. Cullen's first name was Edward. I giggled as I ran a brush through my hair. Even if he wasn't here it was already a great day.

That great day was ruined by the end of second though, the clouds were back. I heard them talking about rain all weekend. I wondered if that would cancel their beach plans. The girl next to me at lunch, Lauren I think, said they were still go anyway. I was still planning to go. I knew that Charlie was going to be gone all day Saturday, fishing. He always went fishing n Saturdays with his best friend. So it was either go with everyone to the beach or stay home, in an empty house. I picked the beach.

The rest of the day went by without anything really fun happening. The rain finally started on my way to gym and by the time gym was over and I was heading to my truck it was pouring. I was soaked as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. I was cranky when I got home. Thankfully Charlie was not there yet and I could relax before he did get home. I really did not need to take my mood out on him.

I sat up in my room wondering what the kids around here did on a Friday night. In Phoenix I would have been getting ready to go to some party. I usually spent my weekends away from home, going from one party to another. I had a feeling that was not how things were done here in Forks. This place would be the death of me yet, Edward or no Edward.

I started dinner about the time Charlie got him. I was making fried chicken, the way my mother had taught me. I knew that it would go over well with him; he had loved my mother's cooking. I could see the smile on his face as I set dinner down in front of him when it was done. I was using it as a way to kiss up to him; I had not told him I was going to the beach with everyone that weekend yet. I knew he really would not object but I want to make sure.

"So I was asked by a few of the kids at school to go to the beach this weekend. I think it is on the Indian reservation. I just wanted to tell you where I would be." I was actually surprised when he smiled, "Alright, have fun Bella. I am sure you will have a good time. If you see any of the boys from down there tell them I said hello." I was so shocked by him that I just nodded, I had nothing to say.

After dinner I cleaned up, still in shock about his reaction. I really was on new ground with him. I spent the rest of my night in my room, thinking about Edward of course. I wondered what it was like to have a family so close that you go camping together. His amber eyes were haunting me as I tried to sleep. They almost didn't seem human, I had never seen anyone else with eyes like that.

That night was the first night I dreamed about him. He was there, at school and for once was actually talking to me. He said something about me needing to let him be in control and I laughed at him. He also kept saying something about me keeping my distance. I had no idea what the dream meant but when I woke up I was so confused that I could not go back to sleep. I just laid there, trying to figure out what he had meant in my dream. Though, I knew that I should not have worried about it so much, it was a dream after all. I did finally fall back to sleep, thankfully.

When I woke up the next morning I could hear the rain the roof. I sighed and tried to hide under the covers, not wanting to get out and face the rain. Really I think I was avoiding going to the beach with everyone. Why go somewhere in the rain? I finally dragged myself out of bed though, putting on a sweater and jeans before heading down to get something to eat. Charlie was already gone, fishing meant he left early. The house was quiet as I made some toast and poured a glass of orange juice. I think that was something I liked about being in Forks. Charlie left me alone, never hovered like my mother had. I was really living with a roommate, not a parent. I am sure if I ever stepped over the line though, he would be right there to let me know I had.

* * *

**Please R&R, I like it. It makes me all squishy to know people are reading my work!!!**


	4. The Beach

**We meet Jacob here, but I did not do the stories the way Stephanie did. It all belongs to her but I didn't get into great detail.**

**

* * *

**

The rain had let up a little when Mike and the others showed up. I still had my doubts about anything fun happening during the rain but they all assured me I was going to be fine. I got stuck wedged between Jessica and Mike in the front seat of his suburban. Who knew you could fit so many people in one vehicle. If Charlie knew he would have flipped, that is why I didn't say anything. I was the sheriff's daughter; being called a snitch was not something I wanted to add to my list of names.

My thoughts were all on Edward as we drove and eventually piled out of the suburban. I knew his name now so talking about him was easier. I just wish I had been given the chance to talk to him. It is not fair when you make a whole plan of attack and then your intended target is not there to receive that attack. I can't flirt with thin air, it just doesn't respond the way a person does. Yes, thinking that makes me laugh.

The rain had become a very light drizzle as I watched everyone running around on the beach. They all really had no idea what a real fun weekend was. Parties, those were fun. Running around in the rain, on a soggy beach, not that much fun. I sighed and tried to not get Mike's attention as I found a large rock to sit on. The jacket I had put on was not log enough to cover my butt and the back of my jeans were getting wet as I sat. Just as Mike saw that I was sitting alone, I was approached by three teenage boys that I knew had to live on the reservation.

"You are Bella, right?" I looked at the boy talking to me.

He was cute, in the "I have not fully hit puberty" way. You could see that he was going to grow into something gorgeous. His face was already getting there. He was going to ne tall too. I was staring when I realized he had been talking to me. I nodded, "Yeah, I am Bella. And who are you?" He smiled at me and sat down beside me. I saw Mike frown when he realized that I was no longer in need of company. The other guys with the one talking were quiet and seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Well, you and I use to play together. I still have the pictures of us in the bathtub when were like 5. Your dad and my dad have been friends forever." I looked at him, he could not be that little boy I use to play with. It was not possible.

I remembered that little boy and this was not him, "You can't be Jacob!" He grinned and nodded, moving to give me one of those sideways hugs. He was rather strong too. I think I was in shock in how much he had grown up, but then again I had not seen him since I was like 7.

"Your dad had told mine that you were going to be down here when he came to pick him up this morning. I figured I would come by and see you."

I smiled at him. The parts of my time here when I was little that I could remember had him in them. He and I had been really good friends when we were little but we both grew up and I had stopped coming around. Though, he was actually 2 years younger than me.

"Well, I am glad you did. I am really not sure why I am here. I didn't want to sit in the house alone but being here is not making me any happier either."

He nodded and looked at the group I was with, "Still not liking the weather huh? Your dad has been commenting about your attitude toward the weather."

I sighed hearing that, Charlie paid attention.

"I think more then anything, today I am totally distracted," I didn't say anything else because I really didn't know the guys around me and I didn't want to say something that could in anyway get back to Edward.

He did not need to know that I was thinking about him. Jacob perked a brow at me, "Well, how about you and I walk and we talk. Besides, I am sure that this rock has made your butt cold."

He laughed and stood up. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up too, following behind him as he walked away. The guys with him stayed behind, watching the girls that had come to the beach with me. I sped up a little to catch up and walk with Jacob, he was a bit taller than me, and I am understating things.

"Jacob can I ask you a question?"

He nodded and walked. I sighed and looked back at the group before I looked at him, "What do you know about the Cullens? They told me that when the sun is out the family goes hiking, fishing, camping or whatever. No normal family does that."

He looked sideways at me, "Cullens? Bella are you interested in one of them?"

I frowned at him and then sighed, "No, I just find it really odd. I mean back in Phoenix things were not like that. No one wsa allowed to miss school like that but here they can."

He nodded and pointed to a dry fallen tree on the beach, "Let's sit. The Cullens are a weird family. Even on the reservation we know about them. My father says they are like a family that my ancestors made a treaty with. Actually my dad says that a couple of them look just like the stories describe. Apparently my people were from the wolves, they could change into one. And they had made a treaty with a family, oddly enough named Cullen. The Cullens were what we call Cold Ones."

I couldn't help but laugh at him, and I really tried to not do it. He was talking like the Cullens were vampires or something. That is what I was getting from the word Cold Ones.

"Jacob, come on, you and I both know that most of the stories told to you were created to scare you and keep you in line. Well that or just to make your history seem to magical and grand."

I really had not meant to sound so sarcastic and condescending but he had to admit the stories he had heard as a young boy were used to scare him into being good. I looked at him, seeing him nodded in reply, "You are right but it just seems weird that the Cullens are a part of my history and here they are. I mean, how weird is it that someone in the past looks just like someone who is here today?"

I shrugged, I was sure we all looked like someone in the past, it was bound to happen. Jacob's face changed then, turning a light shade of red under the dark skin, "So, um, Bella. I was wondering, I mean, would you want to, um…"

He trailed off and blinked, was he asking me out? This was not happening and just as he got the nerve to continue Mike and everyone else walked up. I sighed softly and was thankful for once that Mike was so damn persistent.

I jumped up as they walked up and almost smiled when Mike tried to put his arm around me, "Bella, we have been looking for you. We are ready to head home and I was not about to leave you behind."

I nodded at him and looked back at Jacob, "I will tell Charlie you said hello but I gotta go Jacob. I will see you around."

I could not get away from the situation fast enough. I didn't even think I had been flirting with him but apparently I had been subtly and he had caught it all. I was going to have to stop doing things like that, it got me into trouble. Though, shoving myself back into the all too willing Mike's line of sight was not going to help me any. He already thought he really stood a chance with me and he didn't. Not when I was becoming so obsessed with Edward. What was happening to me?

I spent the ride back to Fork wedged between Jessica and Mike again. I could tell he was enjoying the closeness, even if I was not. I was not as distracted this time and tried to not too much. I kept trying to give Jessica a reassuring look, I wanted her to know that I was not interested in Mike because I knew she was and she was the first real girl friend I had ever had. I made sure that I was the first person dropped off, making up an excuse about needing to be home when Charlie got there. Mike of course walked me to my door, babbling about a movie or something. I was ignoring him because I could have sworn I saw Edward's car pass us as we headed to my house. I think he even tried to kiss me as I unlocked my door but I moved before he could. Mike did not take subtle hints so that meant from now on I would need to just be upfront with him.

The fact that I thought I had seen Edward's car meant I was letting him get to me. I spent the rest of my night trying to not think about him. I got the home we had been assigned on Friday done and then I decided I needed to get caught up on my reading. If anyone ever found out that I actually did enjoy reading and I was actually a very smart girl, I don't think they would see me as a flirt I come off as.

The rain had started back up as I was getting ready for bed. After doing the nightly ritual before bed I went and sat in my window. I guess I could get use to the rain, it was just not my favorite thing. As I watched the rain I thought about how things were different in Forks. No partying, no overly adventurous fun. Sighing I moved to go to bed and from the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone standing out in the rain, staring up at my window. When I turned to look fully they were not there. I was seeing things, I had to be, who in their right mind would be staring at my window in the rain?

* * *

**Now I have to decide who is out in the rain, staring...any ideas?**


	5. The Tables Turn

**Look another update! I had a very slow day so I thought I would try and get another one out since I never know when I will get another chance to write. I love the reviews I have been getting! Thank you so much for letting me know what you think. Also, thank you for all the people who are favoriting my work. It makes me feel great that you like my work that much!**

**So anyway, they finally talk, weeee! I hope you enjoy it, and please remember, R&R!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The rest of the weekend was full of rain, rain and more rain. When I left for school on Monday I was actually relieved that it was just misting and not pouring. I had woken up in a bad mood and it was bleeding over into everything else as I was going through my day. I had snapped at Mike, repeatedly and he just took it and kept coming back.

By lunch I was tired of him always talking and trying to hard with me so I just stopped outside of the cafeteria and turned to him, looking rather angry, "Look Mike, I am not interested in a relationship with you. I have told you over and over that I am not going to date you. Move on already, persistence is not very attractive. And if you would open your blind eyes for more than 2 seconds and look at what is right in front of you, you would see that Jessica is head over heels for you."

I left him standing there and walked into the cafeteria. The Cullens were all there and my eyes met Edward's and I tried to not smile. I remembered back to Saturday night, and the figure I thought I saw out in the rain. Had that been Edward or a figment of my imagination? I was sure I had just imagined it. He had this smile on his face that told me he had heard what I had said to Mike, or at least he looked like he did. But how could he have, I was outside the cafeteria and he was on the other side of it. I think I was just seeing what I wanted to see in his face. I shook off my thoughts and grinned at him as I went to grab some food and head to Jessica's table.

The rest of lunch went by without any real drama. Mike didn't say a word to me, though he was starting to pay attention to Jessica. I was not about to tell her that I had let him know she was interested. I valued my life, thank you very much. After lunch of course was Biology and that meant I would see Edward. I was actually starting to cheer up a little bit.

I entered Biology and took my seat, looking at Edward and smiling, "Nice to see you back, Edward."

He looked at me, perking a brow at me and grinning, "Been asking around about me?"

I just looked straight ahead and smiled. I knew he was really looking at me now and my smile grew. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him staring, it was about time he started acting like a real guy. I ignored him all through class, pretending to pay attention as the teacher talked. I was really planning what to say as soon as class was over.

When the bell rang I turned to Edward, "No, I didn't ask around. Apparently your family is talk about in whispers when you all are not here." I gathered up my books and headed for the door, I did need to get to gym.

He was right behind me, walking with me, "Well, I do think I need to say I am sorry. I was rude when I met you in the forest the other night. I was just taken back by how forward you are. The girls here are not like you. They all flirt but they are really shy and never approach people like you do."

I looked at him, "Are you saying my forwardness threw you off? I was beginning to think you didn't like forward girls." I smiled at him and entered the girl's locker room, not saying anything else to him. I spent all of gym thinking about him, it almost distracted me to the point where I got hurt.

When I made my way across the campus to my truck I saw him at his car and smiled. I walked right by him, not saying a word and headed to my truck.

I had fished my keys out of the black hole that was my back pack and as I turned to get in he was there, "Bella, you know, flirting with me could get you into trouble. Haven't you heard? I am not one of the good guys around here." I just looked at him, he moved really fast didn't he?

I blinked, trying to regain my train of thought, he had surprised me, "Who said I wanted to date one of the good guys? Haven't you heard, I am a bad girl myself. Maybe we are just right for each other." I climbed into my truck, starting it and backing out of my spot, leaving him standing there. I grinned once I was out of his line of sight; this was working so well for me.

It began to rain heavy once I was home. Charlie had already been home and had left me a note that he was going to be late, he was down at the reservation with Jacob's dad. I was sitting in the kitchen, eating a quick dinner when the phone rang.

Sighing, I climbed out of the chair I was in and answered it, "Hello?" I stood perfectly still when I heard the voice on the other end.

I could hear his grin as Edward talked, "So Bella, why don't we cut out the all games and just say what we are really thinking?" I was speechless as he talked and even after. There was a dead silence between us as I stood there, my mouth was moving but no words were coming out. He was better at this game then I was and it was shocking.

I cleared my throat and tried to regain my composure quickly, "Whatever do you mean?" I heard him laugh on the other end.

It was hard to remain in control with him laughing, it was beautiful. I closed my eyes, trying to remain in control of my thoughts.

"Bella, you flirt with me and I think the whole school knows you made me your target. At least that is what I have heard. Sadly I can't read you like I can others; you are an enigma to me."

I smiled, I liked that he couldn't read me and I liked that he had tried, "Well Edward, how about this, we try the friends in public thing and see how that works for us. Instead of the you ignore me, I ignore you game we are playing." I heard him laugh again and I had to sit down. He made my knees weak and that was starting to irritate me. No one had ever gotten to me like that and it was very much a pain in the ass.

"Deal, I will see you at school tomorrow Bella."

And then the phone was dead.

"Damnit," I said it out loud and hung up the phone. This had definitely turned on me. This was no longer my game, it was his. I hated that, and I had no idea when the tables had been turned. I cleaned up the kitchen, grumbling and huffing about stupid men and games and not being in control. I did not handle not being in control well. I was going to have to turn this back around on him. He was good, I would give him that but I was the best at playing these games. I would win this game too.

The rain was not letting up when I got ready for bed. Charlie was still on the reservation but he had called to check in, he was just making sure I was home. I was not stupid. I sat in my window again as it rained. I was actually enjoy this rain, it felt almost cleansing. Yes, I can have my moments where nothing sucks. I thought I had heard something in the house while I was sitting there. Apparently I was getting paranoid though because a search of the house produced nothing out of the ordinary. I went back to the window in my room once I knew the house was safe and in the rain I saw the same person I saw Saturday night. I didn't take my eyes off him this time and I could have sworn it was Edward. He was just far enough away that I could only make out a shape but when I turned and then looked back he was gone again. My mind had to be playing games with me, right?

I didn't sleep well that night, Charlie got home around midnight and I felt a little better that he was home but I was still thinking about seeing the figure out in the rain and the noise I had heard before in the house. I think I was being paranoid but it was still making me think far too much. I needed to just try and push it from my mind. I needed sleep after all, school was harder when you were tired.

* * *

**Please please R&R!!!**


	6. Control Lost

**Here is yet another update, yes I have no life, hehe. I hope you enjoy it. Something need to be worked toward and I felt it was better to rate it T then not and have it need the rating later. Please remember to R&R. I love the response I am getting from this story. It is inspiring me to write more.**

**

* * *

  
**

I didn't get much sleep but I was still up and ready for school the next morning. The rain was gone, though the clouds were still there. I had taken my time getting ready, planning my outfit to throw him off his game. Edward was not going to take the control away from me. So, to shock him and probably everyone else, I picked a dress out of my closet. If course, all my dresses were not meant for cold weather so I had to find a sweater to wear over it. I dug throw my closet, finally finding a sweater that would match in the back. I was actually pretty sure it was not mine, I think it had been my mother's sweater. I really didn't care though. I was going to look completely different and that was a surprise I wanted to see in every person I walked by.

When I pulled into the school's parking lot, 30 minutes early for school, I sat there for a moment. I pulled out a mirror and tried to smooth out my straight hair. I had taken extra time to do everything. I had straight hair, just enough make up to make me look like one of those natural girls. The dress was a light green with a few flowers around the bottom hem. The sweater thankfully had been the same color green as the dress. This was working out well for me, now I just needed to get out of the truck. And when I did, all eyes were on me. I smiled a bit and grabbed my backpack out of the truck. Just as I closed the truck door I saw the silver Volvo pull into the parking lot.

Jessica was the first person to approach me, "Wow, um, Bella, you look…"

Her voice trailed off and I smiled at her, "Just what I was going for. I decided that today was about shocking everyone."

I ran a hand through my hair and winked at Jessica as I walked off. I made it a point to walk past Edward, giving him a shy smile. Yes, I was going to be the exact opposite of who I really was and it was already throwing people for a loop. Everyone was staring at me all morning. Of course I knew they were all thinking the same thing, the slut can't think she can just change like that. I was not stupid and I was not trying to really change myself. I just wanted to regain control of things.

At lunch I was greeted with every set of eyes on me when I walked into the cafeteria. I just shrugged it off and headed to get food. While I was waiting in line I felt someone behind me and smiled a bit, not turning around.

"So, Bella, what is with the shy, sweet looking girl act?" I grinned as Edward spoke wiping it off my face before turning to look at him. The brown sweater he was wearing really made his amber eyes stand out.

I almost lost my train of thought as I stared at him. I blinked repeatedly, regaining my composure, "Well, I decided that maybe I would see what kind of reaction I would get if I came in looking like this and I am getting exactly what I wanted." Of course I was, he was talking to me and that was drawing more attention than my dress ever would.

He moved up beside me and grabbed my tray of food, heading for an empty table. I just stood there, in shock yet again. Damn him, he was good. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head, he was making me so damn confused. I opened them and walked after him. He had sat my tray across from him so I sat down, looking in his eyes and getting lost.

"You know, Bella, you aren't fooling anyone in that dress. Everyone is thinking the same thing."

I perked a brow at him, "And just how do you know what everyone is thinking?" Before he could answer me a pixie like girl hopped over and sat down with us. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was just too cute.

She smiled really warmly at me and then looked at Edward, "So Edward who is your new friend?"

He smiled a bit and looked from her to me, "Well Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is my sister Alice." Alice extended her hand to me and I took it, shaking it briefly. Her hand was cold but I am betting mine were too.

"Bella, it is nice to meet you. You must be the girl he called last night. He was smiling for hours afterward."

I grinned as she said that, so I was getting to him. It was good to know that I was not the only one thrown off her game here.

Edward looked embarrassed and cleared his throat to bring me back to the two of them, "I was thinking that maybe Bella would like to go to a movie or something some time and I was going to ask her Alice but you interrupted." Her eyes grew big as she looked from him to me and then she grinned.

She hopped up, "Well then I will leave you alone. Bella, make sure he gives you my number. We should go shopping some time. I just love what you wear." She hopped off, back to the table the Cullens normally sat at.

I looked back at Edward, "A movie or something?" He looked so calm as he nodded at me. He was going to ask me on a date and I was not sure if I wanted to say yes.

"Yeah, I was but now I think I will wait, I like the element of surprise."

With that he got up and walked away from me. I sat there, in shock. Damnit I was not ready for a game of this level. He was making me have to pull out my A-game and I was not prepared for that kind of game. I huffed and grumbled all the way to biology after lunch. He was sitting there when I walked into the class room. He looked up as I walked in and smiled at him with that half smile of his and you know what? My knees got weak, of course I was mentally beating myself for that. I was not letting him get to me, that was that.

We watched a video in class so it was easy to ignore him, though he was trying his best to distract me. His hand would "accidently" brush mine or his knee would brush mine. It was unnerving to be at this end of the game. He knew what he was doing and the end of class was not getting there fast enough. When the bell rang I was up and out of class before he could say anything. I all but ran to gym just to escape him. This was not going according to plan and I was upset. I spent all of gym taking my pissy attitude out on everyone that was in my way. After gym I sulked all the way to my truck. Of course, I couldn't find my keys so I had to stand there, digging through my bag for my keys. That meant I was not paying attention and as I finally found them. I turned a bit and from the corner of my eye I saw something coming right at me.

I think I had closed my eyes but I never felt anything as big as a car hit me. No, instead, when I opened my eyes, there was Edward, holding off what looked like a van. He had stopped it from hitting me. How had he done that? I just looked at him and he looked away quickly. Helped me stand and was gone. I was in shock, or it felt that way as everyone was running to check on me and see what had happened. I was blinking repeatedly and I could hear Tyler saying something about the brakes not working and that he was sorry. I think I passed out at that point and when I came too I was in a hospital bed.

I sat up quickly, "What happened?"

A gorgeous young doctor walked up to me and smiled a smile that had almost the same effect as Edward's, "Isabella, I am Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?" Cullen, he was Edward's dad.

I blinked at him, "Bella, and I am fine. I just passed out."

He nodded and read through my file, "Well everything looks fine here and Charlie is here to take you home. If you feel like something is wrong please do come back as soon as possible. You were really lucky."

I nodded at him, "Yeah, if Edward had not been there I think I would not be walking out of here." He just looked at me and nodded a bit before go to check on other patients.

Charlie came in just as I was heading to find him, "Bella are you alright?"

I nodded at him and smiled a bit, "Yeah, I am fine. Dr. Cullen said if I feel like I need to come back to just do it. I want to get out of here Charlie."

He nodded and put his hand on my back, leading me out of the emergency room. As we passed Dr. Cullen I could see he was talking to Edward and the beautiful girl. I met Edward's eyes and perked a brow. He just shook his head at me and turned his back to me. I was going to have to wait to ask him how he ended up there, with me, when he had not been anywhere near me. This definitely did change things. He had saved my life. As I climbed into Charlie's cruiser I heard him say I would need to call my mother.

I sighed, "Why did you call her? Now I will never hear the end of it. She is probably beside herself with worry."

He nodded and laughed a bit, "yeah, I sure she is and I'm sorry. I thought it was the thing to do. I now see the error in my ways." I smiled a bit and dug around in my back pack for my cell phone. I called my mother and made sure she was not getting on a plane. I think I said I was fine 50 times before she finally let me get off the phone.

I spent the rest of my night in my room, letting the events of the day roll around in my head. How had Edward gotten to me so fast? Why had he done it? Was I really letting him get to me? I hated that things had gotten so out of hand so quickly. It had gone from me making him my target to me being his target. And I hated to admit it but I was beginning to think I liked him more then I should. I grumbled as I got ready for bed. I avoided the window that night; I didn't want to chance seeing that figure out there, in the dark. The thought of someone watching me was not something that sat well with me.

I dreamt of Edward again that night, only time he was kissing me. I woke up with a smile on my face half way through the night. It was not hard to go back to sleep though, I knew that if I dreamed I would be kissing him again.

* * *

**Comments make me all warm and squishy.**


	7. Bruises and Confusion

**Here is another chapter for all you lovely people. I thank all my reviewers, it means a lot that you take the time to say something about the piece. I did change the rating to T today, I will change it again if I need too. I am just not sure which direction I will be taking and I wanted it to be read more. Rating is everything, lol.**

**

* * *

  
**

I groaned when my alarm clock went off. That meant I had to get up and get ready for school. I was sore all over from the events the day before but I was not going to let them keep me down. I was not feeling all that happy nor was I feeling the need to really try and impress anyone so I just threw on some sweats and pulled my hair up off my face. I noticed I was getting bruises on my arms and legs from where I had hit the ground. I grumbled and slowly tied my shoes, even the act of bending over to tie the laces on my running shoes was killing my muscles.

Charlie was still there as I made my way down the stairs, "You know, Bella, no one would blame you for staying home today. You look like you hurt."

I glared at him and just made my way out of the house. I was not in the mood to deal with him or really anyone but I was not going to let a little pain keep me from school. Besides, I really wanted to know how Edward had moved so fast. That was not just me seeing things, he had not been right there. And I was sure he was either going to ignore me entirely or try and make me think I was seeing things or not passing attention. Too bad for him I was very observant.

I could see the surprised looks on the faces of everyone when my truck pulled into my normal parking spot at school. I was sure they all though I was not going to be at school that day, of course I proved them all wrong. I loved when I did that to people, proved them wrong. I groaned again as I grabbed my backpack and climbed out of the truck. This was going to be a very long day. I slowly started toward my first class. I knew I was probably going to get there early but it was better than having to deal with all the people in the parking lot. I must have been more out of it then I realized because before I had even gotten half way across the parking lot Edward was there, slipping my back pack off my shoulder.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I looked at him and just frowned.

Edward was outside of all my classes, taking my back pack as I walked. I had no idea what game he was playing but I was glad for once I didn't have to try to hard. He and I just walked, him carrying my bag. I wasn't sure if this would last between he and I, but for one day we were calling a truce on the game we were playing. I was sitting my class just before lunch when I noticed that there were eyes on me. I looked up to see Mike staring. I mouthed "What" at him and he just shrugged and turned back around. Something was not right but I was not in the mood to deal with it. I would take care of it when I was not one big walking bruise.

Edward was outside my class again as I came out.

I stood there, looking at him, "Edward I don't understand this. What the hell are you doing this for?"

There were tears in my eyes from everything and I was tired and mentally I was even more a mess but I was not about to bring that into the mix. I knew I was falling for him, his games were just like mine and even if I didn't want to admit it he was better at this then I was. But it was him taking my back pack that morning and being there after every class that was driving me insane with curiosity. He gave me that half smile that made my knees weak and I had to look way before I crumbled into a pile of Bella. "I really don't know why but I just felt like maybe you needed help today and I knew you wouldn't ask. Besides, our game will resume when you feel like you can play it. I like this game Bella, almost as much as I like you." With that he turned and headed to the cafeteria, leaving me there to stare after him. I had no come back for what he said.

I sat with him and Alice at lunch but I was not hungry. I wanted the day to be over so I could go home and get back into bed. I sat there though, staring at Edward. Had he said he liked me? I had to have been hearing things.

He smiled at me again, "Please tell me you will not be in gym today."

I snorted and shook my head, "Hardly, I have a note to excuse me. I plan to go home after biology."

He nodded, "Good, I will drive you home. You should not have driven yourself like this. Your reflexes are not where they need to be for driving." I grumbled about not letting people control me and he and Alice both just laughed at me.

Alice move to sit beside me, slipping an arm around me, "Bella, it is just easier to give him what he wants. Trust me, he won't take no for an answer. I will bring you truck home after my last class. I promise no one will hurt it. You should let him take you home." I sighed, giving in. I closed my eyes and I could feel eyes on me. I opened my eyes and shifted a bit to catch Mike staring at me.

It was Edward's voice that broke me from the staring, "He is obsessed you know. He thinks he has to have you, even if he is openly trying to date Jessica. It was just to make you think you were safe from him. When things go south with her, he will be back at your side."

I turned to look at Edward, "And how do you know that?"

The bell rang for class before he could answer. As I went to stand I felt a hand on my back and looked up at Edward. He was so close and god he smelled good. I mentally kicked myself; this was not how this was supposed to go. He was suppose to be acting like I was, not me being the pile if emotional goo. He grabbed my bag and I followed. I could feel Mike walking behind us, watching me. The fact that Edward said he was obsessed bothered me. I had a stalker in Phoenix once and it was not pleasant, I did not want one here too.

I sat through biology, trying to figure out how Edward knew what Mike was thinking about me. I would occasionally look at him, trying to figure out what was going on behind his amber eyes. He was one of those unreadable people and it was starting to piss me off. When class was over I grabbed my own back pack, leaving before Edward could say or do anything. I was angry that he was trying to run things, I could drive myself home. I could carry my own books and I would be damned if I was going to let him do all that for me. Especially since I knew that once I was not one big bruise I would be back to playing games with him. I had no idea why he was doing the things he was doing but this was getting to be too much. Since I was excused from gym I just left the building and headed for my truck. My bed was sounding more and more appealing as I thought about it.

I dug through my bag for my keys and I had my hand around them when I heard Edward walk up behind me, "Bella, what are you doing?"

I turned to glare at him, "What the hell does it look like I am doing? I am going home, in my truck. If you have a problem with that, well too damn bad. I am tired of whatever game you are playing today. I can take care of myself. Maybe you should have just let that car hit me. Then you would not need to pity me. If this is even pity."

I mumbled the last part as I turned to get in the truck. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the truck, turning me to face him. He eyes burned into mine as I looked at him. Everything happened way too fast for me to really remember it all but when he pulled me to him, hold me close I was confused and lost. I felt his lips on my forehead, their coolness surprising all on their own.

He whispered, "Bella, I do not pity you. I am tired playing games."

I stood there, in his arms, thinking that this was definitely not how I pictured Edward or things with him. He was far gentler then I had realized. Sadly though, he was hurting me and I said something to that effect.

He let me go and looked down at me, my eyes met his and I was trying to fight the urge to just melt there, "Edward, how did you do it? How did you stop that car?"

He looked away when I asked. He looked back at the school building and back to me, "Bella, just call it a miracle and leave it at that. I really don't think the truth is something you can handle."

He closed the door to my truck and took my hand, leading me to his car. As he opened the door to the Volvo he took my keys. He was not going to get away with the whole miracle thing. I wanted to know the truth, damnit. I saw him throw my keys to Alice and then she was gone. I just climbed into his car and sat there fuming at him. He had this ability to make me angry and weak in the knees all at the same time.

We drove in silence, I wanted to ask him again how he had done it but I knew he would just try and evade the question. So I sat there, letting the anger just grow, he could be so irritating. I think he could sense that I was not happy. When we got to my house he pulled up in front and just sat there, staring ahead. I closed my eyes, thinking that maybe he would actually tell me the truth. Yes, I was trying to be optimistic. I was hoping that I affected him the same way he affected me.

It felt like we had sat there forever before he finally said something, "Bella, I am not sure being friends is such a good idea."

I turned slowly to look at him. His eyes never left the road as we sat there. I just blinked; I had no idea how to respond to that so I didn't. What the hell did he mean being friends was not a good idea?

I tilted my head a bit and then looked away, "I think you and I are beyond the friend stage here Edward. People who are just friends don't stop moving cars with their hands."

I left him sitting in his car and went inside my house. Thankfully Charlie was not home and I could just curl up in bed in peace. I don't think Edward had any idea how he affected me. And now I realized that I did not affect him in that way at all. I was just a mistake, at least that is what I took how simple statement as. I was sure he and I would not be talking again so I tried to push him out of my head. That was easier said than done.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was wrapped up in a blanket and next to me was a small box. It was wrapped in blue paper, with no tag. I just laid there, looking at it. It had not been there when I had lain down, and I doubted Charlie left it. I was beginning to think that maybe Mike really was stalking me. I sighed softly and reached for it, I heard a sound from behind me and I rolled over on the bed. There was nothing there but it had sounded like there was. I shook my head and turned back to the box. I opened it slowly and inside was my keys and a small note.

_Bella,_

_I said being friends was not a good idea, not that I didn't want to be. I am not who you think I am but I can't seem to get you out of my head. So friends it is, I just can't tell you how I stopped the car. We will call it a freak occurrence and please please leave it at that…_

He didn't sign it but I knew who it was from. I just stared at the small note and the box. It was not anything special but it was enough to make me smile. I didn't get out of bed the rest of that night, drifting in and out of sleep. All my dreams were filled with Edward and that smile and those eyes.

* * *

**Reading reviews makes me all giggly, remember that and leave me some feedback!!!**


	8. Secrets

**Sorry this took longer then my other updates. Friday was my birthday and I spent the weekend busy, hehe. I hope you all had a great valentines day. I did break away from the story a little with this chapter, and it is left hanging. I will have the new one up soon. remember to let me know what you think!!\**

**

* * *

  
**

Things were definitely going to be different at school now. How would Edward and I act with each other? Yeah, I wanted to be in control, I wanted to be the one calling the shots but I knew damn well that wasnot going to happen. He had come into my life and just turned everything upside down. This was just not going to work for me but I really didn't have a choice.

When I woke up I was not as sore as I had been the day before. Charlie had left me sleep all night, not bothering me once and for once I really felt totally rested. I looked at the box Edward had left my keys in as I got ready. The sweater I picked was the color of blue the box was and it was one of my more conservative pieces, the v-neck didn't show off more than normal. I even picked a pair of jeans that were looser then what I would normally wear before throwing on my boots. I knew that I was changing, and I blamed Edward.

Charlie was down stairs when I made my way into the kitchen. I gave him a half smile and grabbed a muffin.

"Bella, you are looking better today. Did all that sleeping help?" I just nodded at him while I ate. I was not sure where the muffin had come from, I sure as hell did not make it, but it was good.

"I might drive to Port Angeles today, after school. I want to see what the stores there have."

He nodded at me, drinking the last of his coffee, "Just be careful, that poor truck might not like the drive but I think it will be fine." I smiled again and left for school.

The parking lot was filled with its normal students when I pulled into my spot. The silver Volvo was in its normal spot and from my mirrors I saw that he was standing there by it. I slipped my iPod into my pocket, the ear buds in my ears. I could try and ignore the rest of the student body this way. I climbed out of the truck, back pack over one shoulder. I was still a little sore but I was lot better than I had been. I tried to ignore the people walking up to me. Jessica was the last and I really tried to listen to her as she went on about how Mike asked her out and then I heard the word dance and stopped, looking at her.

She smiled at me, nodding, "Yeah, the prom is like a couple months away but he already asked me. I am so excited." I groaned a little, I hated dances.

My first class was unusually quiet when I walked in. It was like everyone stopped talking as I entered. I looked at everyone and sat down in a free desk. They were all watching me and I had no idea why. Well that is until Tyler came walking on, grinning from ear to ear. I closed my eyes, praying to whatever god there that he was not walking toward me. Those prayers were not answered.

"So hey Bella. I was wondering, since Mike and Jessica are kind of an item now, if you would want to maybe go out some time." I tried to not groan as I looked at him. This was not happening.

I tried to just not answer. I ignored him but he was like Mike I guess, "So what do you say Bella?"

I sighed softly and looked up at Tyler, "Tyler, I am trying to not be rude but you are starting to push me past my point here." I swear I could hear a softly and when I looked up, Edward was standing at the door to the classroom. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked back at Tyler.

Tyler had a sad look on his face, "Bella, I just really like you and want to go out with you."

I snorted, "No, you want to screw me and then tell everyone you nailed the school slut. Let me tell you a secret, even the school slut has standards and you are not my type. Go back to the little girls you usually date and when you become a man we will talk." You could hear the class groan as I said it. I was not trying to be mean but all guys were the same. I looked back to where Edward has been standing and it was empty now. He was probably the reason I had gotten so rude with Tyler.

The rest of the morning was quiet and people avoided me. I think they were worried I was going to go off on them too. I probably would have too, it was not unlike me. I just wished they all didn't think I was some kind of slut. Really, the reputation was not fair. I had not been here long enough to get caught doing something bad. When lunch finally came I was not sure I was in the mood to eat. I had a feeling I would be eating alone. I chanced it though, going in alone. I got my food and went to the first empty table I could find. To my surprise Jessica and Mike sat with me, and others followed. Tyler was not with them but I had a feeling he would be avoiding me for a while and I noticed Lauren had not sat with me, was that her name? I bet she was nursing Tyler wounds. And they call me the slut, ha!

Much to my surprise, while I was listening to Jessica talk to me about the prom and dresses, Edward came over and sat down beside me. I turned to look at him, perking a brow at the action. The whole table went quiet and everyone was looking at him.

He gave them all his half smile, the one that melted me and looked at me, "So, Bella, I was thinking that you and I need to go do something this weekend. I was thinking of going to a movie and I thought maybe you would like to come with me." I just sat there, blinking at him. Was he really asking me out, in front of everyone here? This was going to all over school before the end of lunch. I tried to read his face and it was hard to get past his eyes.

I shook my head briefly, clearing my head and smiled at him, "Well, this is a surprise but sure. I would love too." I could hear a few small gasps behind me and I grinned at Edward. He returned the grin and got up, walking back to the table that he shared with the rest of the Cullens.

Of course this sparked a whole new conversation at the table. My upcoming date with Edward was the new hot topic. I just groaned and got up, leaving the table before I would have to talk about what I would wear and what we would talk about. The girly, over the top things were not something I enjoyed. I made my way out of the cafeteria and headed toward biology. I didn't hear Edward come up behind me and I would never have known he was there until he cleared his throat, scaring the shit out of me.

"So, I think you and I will be the talk of the school for weeks."

I looked at him, "Why are you doing this Edward? Is this some kind of game with you?" He laughed and god it sounded beautiful. I mentally kicked myself; I needed to not like him.

I needed to hate him now. "No Bella, this is not a game. I watched you sleep last night, when I brought your keys to you. You said my name in your sleep. And then watching you tear Tyler apart today just confirmed that I needed to just give up and make you mine."

I stopped outside of the biology room and turned to face him, "Excuse me? Make me yours? I am not some trophy or toy you can possess. I am a human, a woman, and apparently now I am the topic of conversation. You can't just expect me to fall head over heels for you, even if I already am." I couldn't take it back after I said it. Damn my mouth and my brain, they needed to get in sync. I turned like five shades of red and turned, going into the biology class room. The bell rang and soon the halls were filled with students and everyone started taking their seats in bio. I avoided looking at the now Grinning Edward. God this was not going the way I wanted it too.

When the bell rang for the end of class I ran out of there as fast as I could. I was still excused from gym so I ran to my truck as fast as I could. I was not about to face him now. The cool, confident girl was not the one I saw in my rear view mirror when I looked at myself. All I saw was a girl who was a nervous wreck, a girl who had just said something she had never meant to say to someone who was never meant to hear it. I started up the truck and as I went to pull out, he was there. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing him to leave me alone. That was not going to happen though.

He knocked on my window and I rolled it down, "What?" I didn't even try to make it sound nice. It totally came out full of venom.

He was frowning at me, "Bella, don't fall for me. This is just something for fun between us. Right? I mean, I am not good for you."

I eyed him, more of that cryptic bullshit, "Is this because you can perform miracles, stop moving cars? You know Edward, you are not fooling me. You are so hiding something and I think I am on the verge of figuring it out."

He sighed softly, "For your sake I hope not. The date on Saturday still stands. I am not letting you back out."

I watched as he walked away from the truck. This was not going to end well. I had been thinking in the back of my mind that there was something not right with Edward. No one can move that fast and stop cars, even on adrenaline. And his eyes were not normal, though they were beautiful. He was beautiful and really you couldn't say that about a man. But he was, his whole family was. I think that bothered me too, he was far better looking than I was. I stewed over it all as I drove home. I would figure out his big secret, and I bet it was nothing really all that big. Unless of course he was really God. I laughed at that as I made a quick dinner for Charlie to heat up. I left him a note reminding him I was going to Port Angeles and I was out of the house quickly.

My plans of course had changed from why I was going to Port Angeles. I wanted to use the library there, I had some research to do. And I spent the rest of that night looking up everything I could find. I looked up the Indian myths and stories. I then took those stories and looked up just the characters. Something Jacob had said was standing out more and more. The Cold Ones, vampires, were in many different stories. When I left Port Angeles, heading home in the truck, my brain rolled around all the information I had read. Of course, since my luck is terrible, my truck started to act up as I left the city limits. Not too far out it died. I sat there, saying some words that probably would have made anyone else blush.

Of course, at that time a truck full of what appeared to be drunken college guys pulled up. That was my luck, the only help to show up is assholes. I stayed in the truck as they one by one climbed out of their truck and headed toward me. I took a few deep breaths and gave them a semi friendly smile. I could hear the few words coming from them, and let me tell you they were not nice.

I rolled down the window when one tapped on it, "Yes?"

He smirked at me, "Having some trouble, little lady?"

I wanted to smart off but that tended to get me into trouble and I was alone here. I nodded and tried to be calm, "Yes, but my boyfriend is on his way to help me out." The guys all laughed at me as they circled the truck. Who knew 5 guys could circle one truck and make you feel so claustrophobic.

Just as the by my door went to open it that damn silver Volvo pulled up. I could see the anger in Edward's eyes as he climbed out of the car and headed for me. The guys all turned to look at him and I am sure they were all sure he was not a fighter. To be honest, I doubted he stood a chance with them.

"I suggest you walk away from the truck gentlemen."

All the guys laughed at him and stayed right where they were. Edward positioned himself with his back to me and I have no idea what he did but all the guys backed up to their truck quickly. When he turned to me I could see how angry he was.

He pulled open my truck door, "Get out." I of course did just want the angry man said to do, I was not stupid.

I saw a jeep pull up behind his car and one of his brothers came walking up us, "I'll get it working and have Alice drive it back. Shouldn't take too long." Edward just nodded at him and took my hand, leading me to his car. His hand was ice cold, I added that to what I already knew about him and the list was growing. I had a pretty good idea what his secret was now, but was I brave enough to say something. I got into the Volvo and waited for Edward to get in. It looked like he was saying something else to his brother before he turned and got into the car. I couldn't help but look at him.

He was frowning as he pulled away from my truck, "Are you an idiot? That truck can't make that trip, even I know that. Those guys…" His voice trailed off and I looked at him closer now, he was not angry at me, it was the guys.

"I could have handled it."

I knew I sounded a lot braver then I was and I think he knew it, "Bella, if you knew what they were thinking, I doubt you would be saying that."

"And just how do you know what they were thinking? Is this part of that big secret? I have figured it out you know. I know what is going now." He turned his unnatural, beautiful eyes to me. "So what do you know?"

* * *

**PLEASE R&R, it makes me all giggly to hear what you think and it keeps me motivated to write more!!!!**


	9. Secrets Part 2

**This one is short, really short compared to my others. I am also sorry it took me so long to get it out. I will be honest, I was being lazy, lol. The next chapter will be much longer, and I foresee sparkles.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_And just how do you know what they were thinking? Is this part of that big secret? I have figured it out you know. I know what is going now." He turned his unnatural, beautiful eyes to me. "So what do you know?"_

I looked out the window beside me, trying to decide where to start. I could feel his eyes on me, burning into me as I looked away from him.

I sighed softly and looked at him, "Edward, you can't be human. There is just no possible way for you to be human; you moved too fast the day I was almost killed. I don't care what you tell me, I know you are not human."

I could hear him sigh softly, "You pay too much attention."

I looked back out the window, "I probably do but that is my problem. I just watch, and I let things sit. I was in Port Angeles using their library to look things up. You're a vampire aren't you?" I let the question hang in the air between us and he did not say anything for a while. We were almost to Forks when he pulled the car over, sitting there, staring out the window at the darkness ahead of us.

I didn't want to say anything, what would I say? I closed my eyes and then I felt his face right there with mine, close then he had ever let it get before. I could feel the coolness coming off him and I shivered a bit.

It was not from fear though; it was the thought of him so close. I opened my eyes slowly, looking at him, "You are, aren't you?"

He smiled, it was not a friendly smile though and I drew back a bit, "Would you like me if I was? Would it scare you to be in a car, alone with a blood sucker?" I blinked as he spoke, his breath moving across my skin, cool.

I sighed softly and pushed at him, he moved back as I pushed, "Edward, I don't care what you are, I just want the truth damn it. Yeah, I will be the first to tell you I play head games. I am a flirt and a tease. But this is too much for me. Games are one thing, outright lies are another. And that is what you are doing to me, lying to me." I think I hit a nerve with that because his face dropped and he looked sullen as he studied my face.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I have been one for almost 100 years or so. So I look 17, but am not." He turned from me, starting the car and pulling back onto the road. I sighed, and just shook my head. I kept from looking at him by looking out the window. I knew his big secret and yet I didn't feel better. I didn't feel closer to him, like this was what would bring us closer together. Actually I felt more alone at that point than ever. When he pulled up in front of my house I didn't even give him a chance to say anything.

I was not going to let him try and repair whatever it was that was broken at that point, "Look Edward, when I said I was falling for you I was not lying. The fact that you are a vampire does not change that fact. And your secret is safe with me, so don't worry. I guess I had seen this going differently." I climbed out of his car, slamming the door and heading to the house. He made no move to stop me or even say anything so I went inside.

Charlie wanted to know where the truck was and I told him the truth, it has broken down and that one of the Cullen boys was fixing it and said he would get back to the house as soon as possible. He nodded and went back to whatever he had been watching. I just sighed softly and headed upstairs. I got ready for bed quickly and lay there, under my blanket staring at the ceiling. I shifted uneasily in bed, it felt like I was being watched. I sighed and sat up; no one was in my room. I was just being overly paranoid again.

I climbed out of bed, roaming around my room before settling in the window sill. It was one of the more clear nights for the area; you could see patches of the sky through the clouds. I just say there, staring and I got that feeling like I was being watched again. I shifted a bit and there he was, the figure that had been there before and this time I knew exactly who it was. I just watched him as he watched me. And then he moved, he was there and then he was not. I knew he moved fast but it caught me off guard and I giggled a little bit as I moved away from the window back to the bed. I just curled up under the covers and let my mind wander. Of course, all my thoughts were of Edward. He was really starting to take over my life and that irritated me. I was irritated a lot by him. That thought made me giggle too.

"What is so funny?"

The simple question made me jump, almost screaming out as I heard it. I shot up in bed and there he was, standing in my room. He amber eyes locked with mine and I tried to not smile, "What the hell are you doing here?" He just gave me that half smile, the one that I can't help but melt when I see it. It was not fair he had that kind of effect on me.

"So, what is so funny?"

I just shook my head at him, I did not need to tell him everything. Though, honestly there were times I wanted too. I just wanted to yell at him, tell him everything I was feeling but then I would lose total control and there would be none of that.

I frowned at him, "That is none of your business. Now tell me what the hell you are doing here?" He stood there, the half smile never wavering and god I wanted it too. That smile killed me, and I am sure he knew it. I sat there on my bed, the blanket pooled around me. I didn't wear anything flashy to bed, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Who was I trying to impress in what was supposed to be an empty room?

"Well, I saw you in your window earlier and I decided I would come back and check on you. You are the one who left your window open. I just let myself in. I do it a lot actually, come check on you."

He what? "You what? You have been in my room before?" I was really trying to not jump off my bed at him. As it was I was having to control how I spoke so I would not wake up Charlie.

He stepped closer to my bed, "Look Bella, I have been drawn to you for a while. I just wanted to talk to you, watch over you and this was easier than trying to be your friend. But that is just not working well for me now, not since you know what I am. And well, since I know you like me I just figured I would let nature take its course." I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to wake up from this dream, because that is what this has to be, a bad dream with a great cast. When I opened my eyes he was still there, that god damn half smile still on his face.

"Go home Edward, we can talk tomorrow."

I laid back on the bed, making like I was going to go back to sleep. I heard him shift and looked at him, "Bella, skip school tomorrow and meet me at that place in the forest you found before. I need to show you something." I just nodded at him and closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them he was gone. This was just getting way too crazy way too fast.

Who was in control here? The little human or the big bad vampire?

* * *

**I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE. Is that too much to ask?**


	10. Sparkles

**I have had this done since Sunday night, but due to site problems here it is finally! I am not sure if I am real happy with how it turned out but I think it will work out for the next chapter. And I am branching away from the book a bit. It is a great starting point but with how I am taking things I need to branch off a little.**

**

* * *

**

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again some other day." I was repeating this over and over as I got ready for the day. Charlie had already left for work so skipping school was going to be that much easier. As soon as he was outside of the house in the cruiser I called the school, faking sick and said that if they needed to they could call Charlie. I think that was enough for them, and I had a feeling they would not call Charlie. I was not sure what Edward had planned so I threw on a hoodie and my favorite pair of jeans with some rather old Vans. I was not going for style that was for sure.

After I pulled my hair up into a bun I headed out of the house into the rain. I really hated that it rained so much in Forks. A straight week of sun would really brighten the moods of so many people in the area. I sat in my truck, this was so unlike me. Skipping school, doing what a guy wanted me to do and I was upset with myself. I sighed and started up the truck, pulling out of the driveway and heading to the hiking spot I had found before. It wasn't long before I was there and making my way along the path to the fallen tree. I wondered if he was already there, waiting. Alright, I knew better. Somehow he had gotten control here and I knew I would be waiting for him.

Of course he was not at the tree so I sat down. The rain was not coming down as heavy here and I could actually see the clouds were starting to clear out. I was thankful; maybe it would be sunny yet. I shoved my hands in the kangaroo pocket on the hoodie and waited. It was not long before I heard him behind me.

I turned slowly to look at him, "It is rude to leave someone waiting."

He just rolled his eyes and motioned with his head for me to follow him. I sighed softly and stood, following behind him as he moved through the forest. He moved with such grace and I was having such a hard time not tripping over the roots and branches on the ground. I had no idea what I was doing and really I should not have been in the forest with him. For all I knew he was taking me to some dark place to drink my blood. I mean, how much did I really know about him?

"Don't worry Bella, you are not on the menu. You don't have enough legs." I heard him laugh softly. I was not on the menu? God he confused the hell out of me. It was not long before we were stand in a meadow. It was beyond beautiful and I was speechless. I turned completely around, taking in each and every inch of it. I knew he was watching me and I knew he was smiling.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

He nodded a bit and stepped toward me, "Well there are a few other things but this is my favorite place. I just wanted to explain a few things and I thought it was only fair I bring you here since I had already been in your bedroom."

I tilted my head at him, studying his face. I hadn't even noticed the rain had stopped and the clouds were starting to roll away. It wasn't until the sun hit him that I noticed. What I saw left me without the ability to really say anything. Edward was already beautiful to me but when the sun hit him it was like the heavens were shining down on him. His skin was like a multifaceted diamond and I was truly in awe of him. I took a deep breath, trying to find the words I wanted to say. I inched a little closer, I wanted to touch that skin, the sparkles were calling to me. As I got close though, he moved back.

"Wait, Bella, you should be scared of me. I am designed to be the perfect hunter, the perfect killer. Just my appearance pulls you in, how could you resist me? Add to that my strength and speed and I am totally unstoppable. There is nothing you could do." I just stood there, I had no idea what to say.

I sighed softly, " I am not scared of you Edward. If you wanted to kill me you would have already."

He laughed, "That's the thing Bella, I want too. The smell of you calls to me, pulls me in and no else controls me like that. You have no idea what you do to me. But I can't keep fighting it. I am not going to bite you, but I want you in my life Bella." Now how does one respond to that? I of course blushed and looked down at my feet. Where had this shy girl come from?

I mentally kicked myself and looked back at him, smiling a bit at him, "So you can't resist me huh? I kind of like the sound of that." Yeah, that put me back in control. I definitely liked that.

He nodded, stepping toward me now. I reached up to touch his cheek as it sparkled in the sun briefly before a cloud moved to block out the sun again.

He leaned into my hand as I touched him, "Where does this leave us Edward? I mean, I don't think I can just walk into school and ignore you or only half talk to you." He smiled a bit, smelling my hand and then my wrist before reaching up to pull my hand away from his face.

His skin was cold and hard but I didn't care, "Well, how about we play it by ear."

I laughed and just rolled my eyes, "Whatever." He laughed with me then, and god it was beautiful. I was falling for him, that was of course obvious but it was more than that for me. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself, I was in love with him.

He got this weird look in his face then, "There is something else I want to show you." Before I could say yes or no he picked me up and threw me on his back. I was a human backpack, and yes I was laughing.

"I suggest you close your eyes. I will tell you when up open them again." I nodded a but and closed my eyes tightly, burying my face in his neck as I felt the wind around me moving quicker and quicker. I sneaked a quick peek to see what we were doing and was in shock at what I saw. I closed my eyes again and tried to not think about what I saw. It wasn't long before he said I could look. When I opened my eyes we were definitely nowhere near the meadow anymore. I held onto him tightly as I looked around and then looked down. It was then I realized we were up a tree and on the top of a cliff over looking Forks. It was beyond amazing and I could not really speak. I could hear him laughing softly, he must have known what I was thinking.

"You know, sometimes, I don't have to read minds to know what people are thinking. And honestly I can't read yours but from the corner of my eye I saw your face, that was enough."

I sighed softly as I looked at the view.

I felt him shift a little, positioning me to look at him, "Look Bella, this is really not a smart move for either of us. I know you know my secret but I think it is not good for us to be friends. You should not be friends with me. I can't help that I am drawn to you but we really need to fight this. You should not want to be with me."

I just looked at him, what was he saying? I searched his eyes, trying figure out what he was saying. He looked away from me, trying to keep me from looking into his eyes. I growled softly, and yes I know it did not sound mean at all. "What the hell gives you the right to tell me who I should be friends with?"

He sighed, "Bella, I just think you should try and move past me. Fall for a guy who can really be with you. We just should not be together." I wanted to slap him, really slap him. What gave him the right to say these things?

"Edward take me back to my truck, or at least to the clearing so I can walk back to my truck."

"Bella, you know I am telling you the truth." I shoved at him a bit, and yes that was dumb. I knew I was up in a tree but I didn't care.

"What gives you the right to tell me how to feel? How died and left you in charge of my feelings? I will be damned if I will let you decide who I love. You can't expect me to just turn off how I feel."

I froze in his arms. Did I just tell him I loved him? God I did and I hated myself for it.

His eyes locked with mine, "You love me?"

I huffed and looked away from him. I would not reply, I was so mad at myself for letting it slip out.

"Bella, you can't love me. I am no good for you."

I narrowed my eyes and finally met his gaze again, "You don't get to tell me who to love. Now take me back to my truck so I can leave before I say something else I will regret. Who I love is my choice, not yours. I will not let you tell me otherwise." He held me close, whispering for me to close my eyes. Within minutes we were in the clearing and the rain was falling again. I huffed when he sat me down and headed in the direction of the truck. I was not going to stick around when he was trying so hard to push me away.

"Bella wait."

I stood there, not moving. What was he going to say? He had already let me know that even if I was in love with him that we would not be together. Isn't that what he meant?

"I said you shouldn't love me, not that you couldn't. I shouldn't love you either, but I can't help but be drawn to you. It's like were magnets, drawn together no matter what."

I turned to look at him, glaring as I listening to him, "Bella, I can't help how I feel. And we should not love each other. I should have just stayed away from you but that day I saved you, I looked into your eyes there and I knew it was too late." I held my breath as he talked. Was he going to tell me he loved me? I waited, listening as he talked but he was not saying it out right, god I should have kicked him.

"Edward, I am done here. You are playing some kind of game that I will have no part of. Yes, I am falling in love with you. I can't change that fact and you can't say anything that will change it. When you are ready to just say how you feel, you know where to find me." I left him standing there. I was not in the mood to stand there and listen to him beat around the bush.

When I got to the truck I left quickly, well as quickly as the truck would go. The rain was coming down in sheets when I got to my house. I was so angry with how things had turned out that I did not want to face people. Thankfully Charlie was not home so I could avoid him. I ran straight to my room and laid there, curled up in my bed. I had told a boy I loved him and he had not said it back. This was definitely not how I saw this going at all. I had lost control somewhere and I had no idea how to get it back now. I sighed softly and rolled over on the bed. As soon as I did, there he was and of course I jumped and gasped.

"Bella, we need to finish this…"

* * *

**Please review, it helps to know what you think.**


	11. Thoughts

**This chapter took me a bit to write, the perfectionist in me kept rewriting things. At the rate things are going though I should have another one for you. I want to thank all my readers, you mean so much to me. The reviews have been great and I am really glad you all are enjoying the story.**

**

* * *

**"_Bella, we need to finish this…"_

I sat up and pushed myself back against the headboard on my bed, running my hands through my hair, more out of nervousness then anything, "There is nothing to finish Edward. I said I was falling in love with you and you told me that you and I were not good together. I think that spoke clear enough for me." I couldn't even meet his eyes, I didn't want to see what I already knew was true. I saw him move from the corner of my eye as I stared at my blankets.

When he sat on the edge of my bed I finally looked at him, his eyes locking with mine, "Bella, you are right, I did say I think you and I should not be together but I didn't say that is what is going to happen. You and I are all wrong for each other but I can't keep fighting how I feel. I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame and sooner or later I am sure I will get burnt."

He reached up, touching my cheek very briefly before brushing hair behind my ear. I shivered a bit at the touch, not because his hand was cool but because he was touching me at all. He could have been warm and I would have shivered. He gave me that half smile and I almost melted right there on the bed.

I sighed softly, "Somewhere in all this I lost control and I don't like that Edward. You have so much control over me and I don't know how that happened."

He nodded a bit and inched a little closer to me, reaching for my face, "Bella, you are the one in control here. I am at your mercy, I can promise you that."

Next thing I knew his lips were pressed briefly to mine and then he was gone. I just sat there, blinking. Damn he moved fast. I reached up to touch my lips, the feeling of his lips still there, the cool electricity making me smile. I slept well that night, dreams of kissing Edward filled my head when I woke up the next morning. I laid there, staring at the ceiling. Would this change things at school now? Would he actually talk to me more, touch me more? I was not sure but I hoped that it did.

I dressed with a purpose that morning. I was not sure what would help my cause, my need to make Edward show the school I was his. I was kicking myself of course as I was dressing, I had never wanted someone to claim me as theirs before and it was killing me. I sighed as I checked the final look in the mirror. I had put on jeans and a sweater. They were not slutty; I actually looked like every other girl out there. I had pulled just the front of my hair up, braiding it. I looked as normal as I could, I was sure everyone at school would think I was up to something again. Really I was, but they would never know it. They would never know I was trying to be normal for Edward, that I was trying to not be the girl with the reputation for him. I had decided that morning that the teasing and flirting were no longer something I would do. After all, I was in love and I really didn't need to have anyone else wrapped around my little finger.

Charlie was gone when I headed downstairs. I grabbed a pop tart and headed to the truck. I was not really looking forward to school but I knew it was a necessary evil in the world of Edward Cullen. After locking the front door I turned and locked eyes with the only pair of eyes I could get lost in. I smiled warmly, biting my lip as I looked at him. He was leaning against his car, apparently waiting for me.

He pushed off the car and walked toward me, "I thought you might like a ride." I was trying to not show how happy I really was and speaking would have given that away so I nodded at him. He opened the car door as I walked toward him, sliding into the car I almost giggled. God, what he was doing to me was not right.

Once he was in the car and pulling away from the house I finally got the nerve to speak, "What about your family?"

He gave me that half smile as he drove, "They are riding with Emmett, in his jeep. I think that is the only other car we own that is not flashy."

I perked a brow at his words, flashy? I wondered what his family was like away from the school. I bet they were not as dry and humorless as they were in school. I got nervous the closer to the school we got and when he pulled into the parking lot I almost asked him to turn back around and take me home. Of course it got worse when I climbed out of his car; the looks I was getting said it all. The girls were glaring again and the guys were just shocked.

Edward came around and wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning in to whisper, "They are all thinking about us. The girls want to know what makes you so special and the guys want to know what I did to get to put my arm around you." I tried to not giggle as he led me toward the building. This was exactly what I wanted, him by me, letting the school know we were together. And it was like that all day. He walked me to every class, his arm around me. He would brush the lightest of kisses on my cheek by each door and then I would hear the whispers as I entered the room. At lunch he sat with me and Alice did too. She was really easy to talk too though she did it a lot. I laughed a bit at her energy at times and when the bell rang for biology she got up and walked with Edward and I to class. She said something about shopping again and left us to go into class.

Once we sat he leaned in close, "They are all jealous, in some form or fashion. You have caused quite a stir today, Miss Swan. You landed the unattainable one."

He laughed softly, his breath sweet as it drifted past me. I sighed softly and just smiled, it was nice to be the talk of the school for something other than for being a slut or tease. He sat close to me all through biology. It was nice have him so close, especially every time Mike looked at me. I could see the anger in his eyes though and once class was over and Edward was walking me to the car, I was still bruised from the accident a few days before and I was excused from gym, I asked him what Mike had been thinking.

I watched his eyes go dark as he opened my door for me, "I would rather not tell you."

I frowned and stood there, not getting into the car, "Just tell me Edward. Trust me; I am sure I have heard it all before." He closed his eyes and took an unneeded deep breath before motioning for me to get in the car. I got in and he went around and climbed in himself.

I stared at him, waiting to hear what was so bad, "He was thinking that he wished he had…um…gotten to sleep with you."

I perked a brow and tilted my head at him, "Ok, there is no need to pretty it up for me. Just tell me what the hell the little shit said."

I was mad, I hated when people tried to sugar coat things for me. He looked at me and then started the car, "Fine, you want to know his exact thoughts? Alright, Newton was thinking that he wished he could have gotten to fuck you before me. He hates me for probably getting to fuck you first. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He was angry now and it was with me for making him say that to me. I knew he was brought up in a time when things like that were not said to women but damnit it was the 21st century and I had heard much worse come from much better people then him.

I looked down at my lap at that point and when he pulled up in front of my house I quickly climbed out of his car and headed for the door. He moved far faster than I did and the door was already open when I got there. I sighed and moved past him into the house.

"Bella, don't be mad at me. I just hate saying those things to you."

I looked at him and perked a brow, meeting his eyes, "You really think I am mad at you? I thought you were mad at me for making you tell me." We both laughed softly and he pulled into his arms, holding me close for a moment.

I frowned when he let me go and stepped back outside the house, "Your father will be home soon. I was wondering if I could come see you later though, you know, like last night." I nodded and smiled warmly at him. He gave me that half smile and walked away. Of course I was stuck standing there, my knees were not working properly just then. I was still standing there when Charlie pulled up and I finally came to my senses and ran upstairs. I didn't want to deal with Charlie and his questions. I knew that he would wonder what was wrong with me and what would I tell him, I am in love? That would hardly fly with him.

I stood there in my room looking around. Edward would be back later, and the room was a mess. I am sure he had already noticed it but I hated when anyone saw it that way, well anyone but me. So I cleaned, reorganizing as I went. After that I did my homework, even the stuff from the day before when I had been "sick". I even went down and made a quick dinner for Charlie and I. I was trying to keep myself busy but I had no idea when Edward would be back so I did things to keep my mind off the time. Around 9 that night I told Charlie good night and went to bed. I got ready for bed, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed. I was beginning to think that Edward was not coming after all and I was tired. Just as I started to drift off I heard feet on the floor. I shifted to look and there he was. I knew he did not have to make that sound but it was easier then talking, since I knew that Charlie was still up. I smiled at him and he moved to sit on the bed beside me.

Itried to sit up and he just pushed me back down, "No Bella, you need to sleep. I will just watch you. I like watching you." I thought that was odd but who was I to tell a vampire what he could or could not do. I nodded a bit and lay there, watching him.

He moved to sit in the chair closest to my bed and gave me that half smile, "I like when you talk in your sleep." I blushed and hid under the blanket for a moment, I was scared to know what I had said but thought better of asking.

I pulled my head back out and smiled at him, "Good night Edward."

* * *

**There is nothing better then people who like my work, so tell me what you think.**


	12. Strangers

**This is a bit short and I am sorry but I have to get it out so the next few chapters make more sense. I have changed up some things in this as compared to Twilight because I always wanted more conflict with James and the rest of his little coven. I like a good fight, hehe. So they show up here.**

**I love all you lovely people. Everyone who has left me comments and have marked the story have really made this fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it.**

**

* * *

**So the following week was a blur. I remember spending all my free time with Edward. He was always with me at school, and according to him we were becoming old news. Thankfully that meant soon something else would be taking up the minds of the students. Of course I also knew that something could change all of it back to us again. One small action could bring myself and the Cullens back into the limelight.

A week after Edward and I had let out our feelings I was actually alone for once. Don't get me wrong, I loved all my time with Edward but for once I was at my house alone. I had decided that since it was not raining for once that I would spend some time outside. I had grabbed a blanket and a book and gone into the back yard, moving toward the tree line before spreading out the blanket. I am not really sure how long I had been there but somewhere in the middle of it all I fell asleep. It was the gentle touch of a hand on my back that startled me awake. I jumped up, quickly turning to look into those beautiful eyes.

I smiled as I sat back down, "Edward, I thought you were hunting with your family."

He nodded a bit, "I was but we didn't go far. I was thinking you need to meet them all. I know you have seen them at school but I think you need to come to our house." I perked a brow and thought about this. Did I really want to be in a house with other vampires? I didn't get to answer him though. Just as I was about to say something he jumped up, his eyes moving all around us. I of course could not see or hear anything but I was not the vampire either.

"Bella, get inside, now!"

The tone in his voice did not leave much room for argument so I grabbed the blanket and my book, running as fast as I could toward the house. I tripped over my own two feet though and hit the ground hard. I rolled over to look at my now throbbing ankle and looked at Edward. From the darkness of the tree line three vampires appeared. Even from where I had fallen I could see that they were not like Edward and his family. Their eyes are dark red, and they really did scare me. My eyes met Edward's quickly and then I tried to get up, ignoring my ankle. I almost hopped all the way into the house. As I hopped the wind picked up and I knew that the other vampires could figure out that I was human. I didn't see this ending well.

Once in the house I sat in the kitchen, watching Edward the three vampires. Before long I saw others appear, I knew the Cullens I went to school with and I knew Carlisle, so I was assuming the woman with him was Edward's mother. I watched but I was far enough away that I had no idea what was being said and I was sure Edward was not going to tell me. It wasn't long before the three new vampires were moving back into the trees and I saw Edward and his family moving toward the house. When I got up to go back outside I remembered that had hurt my ankle. Trust me, when you are working on fear you can forget when you hurt yourself.

I yelped softly as I stepped on the floor and before I could even think or really move Edward was there, "Are you hurt?"

I glared at him, "I am fine. I can take care of myself." I tried to push him away but instead of letting me handle things he just picked me up and moved me through the house and outside. The Cullens were standing in front of my house now. They all looked very serious.

"Carlisle, I think Bella hurt her ankle." I continued to glare at Edward as Carlisle looked over both ankles. His cool hands felt good on the hurt one. I was growing tired of being in Edward's arms but I was sure saying something would only mean he would hold me longer.

"It is nothing too bad, just some bruising and you twisted it a bit I am sure. If it starts to be too much to bare let me know. But right now I would just say no running and maybe you should ice it and wrap it before you do too much on it." I knew that in Edward's mind that meant I was probably never walking again.

I sighed softly, "Edward can you please put me down. I am not some helpless little girl here." He laughed softly.

As he sat me down I looked at all of them there, standing at my house, "Well, Edward said he wanted to meet you all." I laughed softly and so did Alice and Carlisle.

I moved toward Edward's mother, holding out my hand, "You must be Edward's mother, but I can't remember if he told me your name."

She took my hand softly and then hugged me, "Esme. You can call me Esme. It is nice to meet you Bella." I looked at each of them and I could not figure out why they were all frowning. I looked back at Edward and his face was very guarded. There was something definitely wrong. I perked a brow at him and he just shook his head at me. I turned to them all and just as I was about to invite them in I heard Charlie's cruiser.

Edward cleared his throat a bit, "Charlie is coming. Perhaps family meetings should not happen today, when things are so tense." Everyone agreed and in no time it was just myself and Edward standing in front of my house. God they all moved so fast, I was trying to not giggle as I hopped past Edward.

He moved to grab me and I growled at him softly, "I will take care of myself. I am a big girl Edward, remember?"

He sighed and followed me into the house. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the ice pack out of the freezer; Charlie was always prepared for things. I sat at the table and put my foot up on the table, wrapping the ice pack around it. I was about to ask Edward what was really going on when Charlie came into the house.

Life had a way of keeping things from me, that was for sure.

* * *

**Please let me know what you are thinking, I love reviews. I even like the bad ones!**


	13. Baseball, Maybe

_**Alright, I am an idiot, lol. I was doing some editing and I should never do that without coffee. I deleted the last chapter as I was going so here it is again, sorry to those who have already read this!!!**_

**Finally, I have been trying to write this for a few days, hehe. I have three stories going and I have so many ideas that sometimes they cause a traffic jam. I have been trying to get the formatting fixed for some of you but it looks right to me and yet I keep hearing that it is all squished together. There is a double space between each paragraph as I type it so I am not sure whatelse I can do to it. Anyway, all you reviewers, alerters and everyone reading are the best!!! Please keep it up!**

**

* * *

**"You can't be serious Edward; I am not playing baseball with your family. You are all way faster then I am."

It has been a week since we had seen the three near my house. That whole week it felt like I had my own personal body guards. During school I had one of the Cullens with me all the time and every night Edward was there, in my room. I was never alone and I was actually craving some alone time. I could see the worry in his eyes every time I looked at him. Something was up but he and his family were not sharing anything with me. It made me worry too.

"Bella, you won't be playing. You can help Esme call the game." He laughed softly and wrapped an arm around me as we walked to his car after school. We were old news at that point thankfully, and though there were still whispers a lot of it had died down.

I leaned against him, "Alright, but I am not playing."

He nodded a bit, "But first, I need to meet with Charlie."

I pulled away from him, stopping in my tracks, looking at him, "Pardon me? You want to meet with Charlie? And talk to him about what?" He turned to look at me, nodding.

I frowned, "There is no point in you meeting with Charlie. He stays out of my life and I stay out of his really."

"Call me old fashioned Bella, but when dating sooner or later you meet each other's parents and I am sure Charlie would like to meet with the man who is taking his daughter away from him." He pulled me in close while saying that, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes. I sighed softly and just looked at him.

He of course gave me that half smile and that was it for me, "Fine, but this is your choice, not mine. He saw you at the house last week, I am sure he knows something is going on with us but whatever. Come by in the morning before we go play baseball, I will let him know you are coming by." He leaned down, brushing my cheek with his lips softly before leading me to the car.

Of course Edward had other plans, when we got to my house he stuck around. He didn't want there to be any chance that Charlie would not be there in the morning. Charlie did have the habit of leaving early to go fishing; I had actually hoped that would have happened. I think Edward knew that and when Charlie got home from work Edward was there, helping me make dinner. I grumbled something about pushy boyfriends when Charlie came into the kitchen, looking Edward over.

"Hello Charlie, Edward wanted to meet with you."

Charlie looked at me, a brow perked before he returned his gaze to Edward, "Alright. What is it you wanted, Edward?"

I glared at Edward and finished up the salad I was making to go with the fish in the frying pan. "Well, Chief Swan, I just wanted to formally introduce myself. I know I was here last week but I didn't stick around and I wanted to talk to you about taking your daughter out on a date. Well not really a date but my family is playing baseball tomorrow and I wanted to see if it was alright for me to take her." He gave Charlie a warm smile. Charlie looked surprised, remaining quiet for a moment before he laughed loudly.

The laugh made me jump and turned to look at them both, Charlie looking from Edward to and me and back, "I would love to see Bella play baseball. I don't think she has ever even picked up a bat but I say if you want to see what she can do, go ahead."

He and Edward made small talk after that as I finished up dinner. Edward of course declined dinner, family obligation. He hugged me as he headed out and whispered in my ear he would be back later. I smiled a little at him and nodded a bit. The rest of the night was quiet; Charlie seemed content with me dating Edward. I think he was just in shock I was actually dating someone and not just bringing a different guy home each day. I was sure Renee had told him what things had been like when I was living with her. But he never said anything to me just ate dinner and went to watch the game. I heard him mumble something about fishing in the morning as I was cleaning up the kitchen.

Edward was already in my room when I got upstairs. I smiled and grabbed my bathroom goodie bag, "I will be back."

I think over the last week I had perfected the art of getting ready for bed in like 2 minutes. When I went back into my room, Edward was stretched out on my bed and I curled up beside him. IT had become a nightly thing for me to fall asleep cuddled up to him. He was always in my chair when I woke the following morning but it was nice to fall asleep with him.

I trailed my fingers over his chest, "You know, I think you are the only 17 year old boy who can actually lay in a bed with a girl and not try to get into her pants."

He snorted, "Oh the feelings are there but I have learned how to control myself in all situations. Trust me, the thought of the things I could do with you are there but they are not at the forefront. I have to be careful."

I sat up a little, looking up at him. I leaned in and kissed him softly, letting my lips linger on his briefly before I moved to trail soft kisses over his cheek and then down to her jaw. I grinned to myself and nibbled on his jaw.

I felt him go ridged under me and then all of a sudden I was alone in my bed. In the time it took me to blink he had jumped up and was standing by the window now, "Bella, my self control is not limitless and you do not need to push my buttons like that."

I moved toward him and he held up a hand, "No, stay on the bed. We do not need to go any farther. I told you, you have no idea how much control you really have over me. There are so many things I want to do to you, but I don't trust myself."

He never came back to my bed that night. He stayed by the window until I finally drifted off. I know that at some point he left, because I woke up and the room was empty. He came back though because when I woke up the following morning he was there, in the chair, waiting for me. Sometimes I wondered what he did while I slept.

__

Charlie was gone when I left with Edward. The cloud cover was thick and as we drove I wondered if they would still play if it was going to rain.

Edward smiled a bit, like he was reading my mind, "Alice says it is not going to rain just yet and besides, we need the storm for the game."

I looked at him, totally confused, "What do you mean?" Of course he didn't answer; he just smiled and pulled up beside Emmett's jeep.

He got out and came around to my side of the car, "So from here we run."

I climbed out and frowned, "I don't run as fast as you, I am guessing you will be carrying me." I didn't make it into a question; I just hopped on his back. He laughed and reached back to hold me and off we went.

Not even 2 minutes later we were standing in a large clearing. His whole family was there and I was pounced by Alice once I had jumped off Edward's back. She hugged me and then lead me to where Esme was standing, "You are going to help her call the game. Watch out for Emmett and Edward, they cheat."

I laughed and smiled at Esme, "I am not sure how much good I will do but I will try." She put an arm around me as everyone else went to their positions. As soon as the first crack of thunder hit I heard Alice yell 'Game On.' It didn't take long for me to understand why they needed the thunder.

The game went by fast, vampire baseball was a very quick game. Just as Alice was about to pitch again, it was the last inning she stopped. Everyone froze as she got a blank look on her face and then it quickly went to a panicked look, "They are back Carlisle. Coming straight here." Everything after that went by so fast for me. One second they were playing a game of baseball the next I was being shielded by Edward as the three people from the other day came into the clearing. They looked more menacing this time. Just as Carlisle was going to approach them the wind shifted and my smell spread over the clearing.

They knew I was human but now I was dinner to them and I knew it. I could see the shift on the faces of two of them. Edward threw me on his back as they approached and whispered, "I need to get you out of here." The rest of the family heard him and all nodded.

The blond guy of the three spoke first, "Do you normally carry your food on your back?" The woman with them laughed and licked her lips, looking at me with the same look a large cat gets when it is stalking a deer. I shivered against Edward's back and he growled softly.

Carlisle stepped between Edward and the three, "She is with us, and you have no business here. We told you this was our area and you said you were just passing through. Now continue on and there will be no trouble." The darker man nodded and tried to pull the other two back. The blond guy snarled and stepped back, his arm going around the woman as the retreated. He looked back at me, grinning and licking his lips. I shivered again.

"Edward get her out of here. We will meet you back at the house." With those words we were running again. I could hear the others around us running too. In no time I was back in Edward's car, Alice and Emmett with us. He was driving way too fast and the tension in the car was making me nervous.

"We need to get her out of here. Tonight."

I looked at Edward, "No, I can't leave. Why do I have to leave?"

Alice reached up to the front seat and touched my shoulder and then smiled sadly, "It is for your own good."

Edward looked at me and I could see the fear and anger in his eyes, "He wants you, the tracker. His name is James and he is now hunting you. I have to get you out of the area as fast as possible."

I couldn't hide my shock as I looked out the windows and back to him, "There has to be another way. I may not have the best relationship with Charlie but I can't just up and leave. They will go after him to get to me, you know he will."

He looked at me, "There is no other way Bella. Esme and Rosalie are on their way to your house, to watch over things there. You can't go there, and they will watch over your dad. We will think of something to tell him later."

I never even got to go pack a bag. I sat slumped in the passenger seat as we drove to the Cullen's house. This had gone from a great day to a shitty day in like five minutes. I hoped that Charlie would understand whatever lie they came up with.

* * *

**Reviews make me a very happy writer...they make me all warm and squishy and giggly!!!**


	14. Phoenix

_**Sorry this took so long. Writers block was causing some issues. I will tell you that this is short, well kind of short. It was needed though to go with the next chapter. I will warn you, I plan to make up my own ending to this story. I know I am trying to follow the book a bit with this but I want my own ending, which will happen in a few chapters.**_

_**Thank you for all the great responses to this. This was my first fan fiction and I am glad you all are liking it so much. Enough with the rambling...**_

_**

* * *

**_I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I woke up. I was in the back seat of a very dark Mercedes, heading for Phoenix. In the front seat Alice and Jasper were quiet, both very quiet by nature. I cleared my throat and smiled when Alice turned to look at me. I stretched a bit and smiled back, though I was not really sure how convincing the smile was.

"How much longer until we get there?"

She looked ahead briefly before back to me, "It looks like we will be there soon. We will check into a hotel as soon as we get there. This will all be over as soon as they catch James."

I nodded and turned to look out the side window. My mind wandered back to the night before. This was my fault of course; I was the only human who attracted trouble like this. That thought made me laugh a little and I let my mind wander.

"_Edward, let Alice and Jasper take Bella. They will get her as far from here as possible. We will catch James before he can find her._

_I watched Edward nodded at Carlisle as he spoke. I was about to speak up when Alice grabbed my arm and shook her head. I had no say in what was going to happen to me. I huffed and leaned against the counter behind me in the kitchen. I sulked as they talked about the plans they were making. Most of the conversations were one-side; Edward was really talking much. Mostly they talked about tracking James and how hard it was going to be since he was a tracker himself._

_Everything after that was a blur of movement and people saying good bye to each other. I was carried to the car, put in it and left in the care of Jasper and Alice. Before we left though I was allows to have a moment with Edward. He held me close and told me that he would come for me as soon as everything was done. I hated that my life was so tied up in his and at the same time I loved it. I had lost control of everything and it had stopped bothering me. I kissed him softly and had said something about everything being alright. We both murmured our "I love you" and then I was gone. The car I was in sped away quickly._

I came back into the present and looked at Alice. She was looking ahead, quiet. I wondered how long we were going to be in Phoenix. I was actually dreading the return there. I was feeling more at home in Forks; there was nothing left in Phoenix for me. I think Alice sensed my unease and turned to me. Her face looked concerned.

"Things will be alright. They will catch James, and then we can go home. And you don't need to worry about Charlie. Rosalie and Esme are watching over him. No one will get him."

I gave her a weak smile and sighed softly, "I just hate that this is happening Alice. It is just too much to handle right now."

She reached back and patted my leg before turning back around to look straight ahead. I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind go blank. Of course it wouldn't, Edward's face kept appearing. No matter what I did he was a part of my life forever. He had changed things too much to go back to the way things had been before.

__

We were settled into the hotel room in no time. I must have fallen asleep again in the car. The thoughts of Edward must have relaxed me. Jasper and Alice were both perched on the couch, the tv acting as background noise as they talked softly. I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I was worried, no one had called yet. I feared the worst had happened, and no amount of comfort from Alice was changing that. When I heard a soft gasp I jumped up and ran into the sitting area. Alice must have been having a vision because she had that far away look. I watched Jasper scramble for paper and a pencil. Once they were in front of Alice she started drawing a picture. It looked vaguely familiar but I could not place it. Once she was done drawing, the vision gone, I took another look at the picture.

"I know that place," I grabbed the picture from Alice as I spoke. "I took ballet classes in a room like this. Actually I think this is the exact room the class was in. What does this mean?"

I could see the fear in Alice's face and knew what it meant. James was in Phoenix, or on his way. I reached for the phone to call Edward when it rang. It startled me and I hesitated long enough for Alice to answer it.

"Hello Edward," she turned her back to me as she spoke to him. "Right, no, I understand. Yes, I saw him coming here. We will keep her safe."

Alice handed me the phone then and I half whispered into the phone, "Hello? Oh my god Edward, is he really coming here?"

He reassured me that I would be safe with Alice and Jasper. I didn't feel any better when we hung up. Edward had said something about calling my mother and making sure she stayed in Florida so once I was off the phone with him I tried to call her. I left a message on the home answering machine; she checked that every day. I hoped she would trust me to explain things later. It was not even thirty minutes later when the home number showed up on the caller id on the cell phone I was clutching.

"Mom? What are you doing home?"

"Bella, hunny, are you there?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Mom I am fine. When did you get to Phoenix?"

The line was quiet, which was odd. My mother was the type to not calm down quickly. When someone did speak again, it was not my mother. I knew the voice on the other end.

"Do not act surprised to hear from me, Bella. I don't need your bodyguards to know I am talking to you. Then they will not let you leave, and you know you need to leave them. You need to meet with me, save them all."

I sighed softly, "Yes mom, I am fine. But I really don't want to talk about all of it right now."

"Good girl Bella. Find a way to lose the guards and meet me at the ballet school around the corner from your house. I am sure you know the one. You have one hour."

The phone was dead then and I sighed again, "Alright mom, I will call you later to talk about this. I understand."

I hung up the cell phone and looked at Alice. She smiled and hugged me briefly before she moved around the room, packing things up.

"We have to get out of here, since he is coming this way. Edward and Carlisle are going to meet us at the airport. You and Edward are going to get away from here until we can catch James."

I nodded and stood there, feeling helpless. I had decided that while they were checking us out I would slip away. I knew how to be quick when I needed to be.

* * *

_**Reviews make me all giggly and warm feeling. Reviews get you hugs and cuddles.**_


	15. Changes

_**This is where the story becomes more mine and less Stephanie's. The ideas are hers but I am changing how things go. There will not be a child between Edward and Bella. Jacob will never get to explore his love for Bella. The next chapters will be a blending of things from New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I am giving things my own little spin.**_

_**

* * *

**_The ballet studio was dark when the cab dropped me off. I had slipped away from Alice and Jasper as quickly as I could. I was sure as soon as I was away Alice would see what I was doing. I tried to not make any decisions so that it would be harder for her to see what was going to happen until right before it did. I sighed softly as I stood outside the studio. By then Alice was sure to have seen what I was planning, and they would be on their way soon. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so took a deep breath and headed into the building. When I made it through the second set of doors that led into the main dance studio I felt hands wrap around my arm.

"Well lookie here, she made it."

I turned toward the voice and locked eyes with the woman who had been in the clearing with the other two. I had to be alone but apparently James did not. I looked away from her when I heard footsteps. James was walking toward us, a grin spreading across his face.

"Victoria, bring our little friend. I want to make sure we do this right, so that the Cullens see what they were too late to stop."

I gasped softly as Victoria pulled me roughly toward the side of the room. She shoved me roughly up against one of the mirrored walls, pinning me. James pulled out a video camera and sat it on a small table, the lens pointed at me. I tried to get away from Victoria, but it was pointless. She was after all faster and stronger than I ever would be. Well, as long as I was human anyway. She leaned in really close.

Her voice was barely a whisper as her lips grazed my ear, "Do you think they would want you around as much if you were one of them?"

I shivered at the thought of being turned. I was scared but only because if it was going to happen I wanted it to be Edward to do it. Victoria grinned as James came toward us again. I struggled against the mirror behind me, trying to think of a way to get away from them. Either I was going to die or be turned; there was no third option here.

I never saw James move. He was right beside us before I could blink and his teeth were digging into my arm. I heard Victoria laughing as I screamed. As his teeth pulled out of my skin I felt a very sharp pain start in my other arm. They were both biting me. As he pulled away she bit me, the burning already starting in the arm where James had bit me. I screamed more as she pulled away from my other arm, the burning slowly taking over there as well. I slumped against the mirror and they let me go, the pain almost too much to bear. The burning feeling was spreading through my body quickly and I just laid there, screaming through it all. I had never felt anything that horrible before.

I heard screaming and growling. I opened my eyes and saw James flying across the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward moving across the room at him. Everything happened so fast from that point on. As Edward attacked James, Victoria came after me again. I was not going anywhere, but I think she wanted to make sure I was not getting out of the battle. Either I was going to be a vampire or dead. There was no in between. She picked me up and growled at Alice as she approached. Alice lunged at Victoria, and I was suddenly being hurled through the air. I hit the ground hard, a piece of wood piercing my leg. I screamed again, between the burning and the new pain I knew I was not going to make it.

I drifted away from them. I felt hands on my body, heard panicked voices but I knew it was too late. Victoria and James had known what they were doing. Edward had no choice but to take me as I was going to be. I heard Carlisle tell Edward that I was too far gone. The two bites had pushed my body over faster. The wood in my leg just helped the process along a little faster. I was changing and there was nothing they could do but help me through it all. I blacked out after that point.

__

I heard them, the voices. They were all talking about helping me get through the first stages of the change. I wanted to open my eyes but my head said not yet. I heard so many things as I laid there. Alice's voice was there, whispering to Jasper. I heard Emmett laughing a few rooms over as well. It was amazing how well I could hear. I shifted a bit on the bed they had me on; I felt hands on me then. Gentle hands helped me to sit up as my eyes fluttered open. Most of the Cullens were there, Emmett and Esme were not. I could hear them in the other room, but I could not tell what they were doing.

The back of my throat burned as I looked at each of them. They looked even more beautiful to me now. I turned to look at Edward and gasped a little bit. He looked amazing, and before I could stop myself I was reaching to touch his face. He gave me that half smile that had always made me melt before; it still had that power over me.

"What…what happened?" my voice sounded different, like bells.

Alice laughed then and rushed up to hug me. I smiled a bit and returned her hug before trying to stand up. Edward's arms were around me and helping before I could even put one foot on the floor. I smiled a bit at him and stood, leaning against him as I got my footing again. I turned as Esme and Emmett came into the room.

"We were getting Edward's room ready for you. But I am sure you will need to hunt soon."

I smiled at Esme as she spoke. My eyes going from one face to the next before I turned to Edward again. I searched his face for any trace of anger toward me. I couldn't remember much about what had happened, but I knew that this was not what Edward had wanted for me. I turned back to the group when I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"James…Victoria…" my voice still startled me.

The look on Emmett and Carlisle's faces told me that the news was not good.

"James is dead. We got to him and took care of that problem. Victoria, on the other hand, got away. She threw you and bolted before Alice could get to her. As soon as you are settled we plan to go hunting for her."

I felt Edward's arm tighten around me. I reached up to touch my throat briefly. From the corner of my eye I noticed something and turned to catch my appearance in a mirror. I stood, in shock at what I saw. I didn't believe what I saw, the girl in the mirror was not me. I reached out to touch it and of course laughter filled the room. I looked at them all, smiles all on their faces. I turned to Edward.

"Yes, love, that is you. Let's get you something to eat and then you can ask anything you want."

He took my hand, leading me outside, through open French doors. I looked down at what I was wearing. Alice had apparently dressed me in my sleep. I heard her laugh again as I looked down at the shoes. How did one hunt in heels? I was not going to find out. I slipped them off and threw them at her. She huffed and before I could respond Edward had pulled me along. We were running side by side as he lead me deeper into the forest. I was not sure about the hunting thing, but I knew I was starving.

* * *

_**Feed a starving writer, we eat reviews....**_


	16. Lies

_**This is a short chapter. Very short. I am sorry. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all for reading this!**_

_**

* * *

**_"What are you going to tell Charlie? My mother? If they think I am dead they will get a big surprise if they ever run into me now."

I was sitting in Edward's room. Well really it was our room now. Charlie thought I was missing, that I had not stopped on my way to Phoenix. I was sure I would run into him sooner or later in Forks. The others were not ready to leave yet and really they shouldn't have had too. Alice saw us staying anyway. She said our work in Forks was not done, though she was getting big blank spots in the future she was seeing. It was making it hard to determine what we were supposed to be doing.

"Well I think what we need to do is come up with a cover story. We can't kill you off from their lives if we are still living in Forks. Charlie is a cop, he bound to see you. So what we need is a good cover story."

I looked around at the other vampires in the room. Edward was sitting with me on the bed that now occupied much of the room. Esme and Carlisle were by the door; Alice and Jasper were on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett were hunting and would be back soon. I leaned against Edward. They were my family now, no matter what they were my family.

"Well, he still thinks that Edward and you are gone. I think we can make him believe that you and he are trying to work things out. Say you went away together for a little bit. You have great control as it is right now so in a few weeks you should be able to see him without attacking him," Carlisle sat down on the edge of the bed as he spoke.

I nodded and thought about what he was saying. He was right; no one knew we were back in Forks. They had put me in the back of the car we had driven to Phoenix, Edward with me, and drove me back to Forks. They had not wanted to chance my mother or anyone I knew in Phoenix seeing me once I woke up. Edward also knew the forests around the Cullen home so it was best if I woke up in familiar surroundings.

"He won't buy it for long and I am not 18 so he can try to enforce that I am a minor still. But this not sleeping thing has given me time to think. If I come back and say Edward and I are married he really can't do much. In some states it's legal, and I can always threaten to move to one."

Alice was giggling on the floor, and of course that meant we all looked at her.

"He buys that, but your mother will want a ceremony here. They don't like it but they are just happy you are alive," she giggled more. "I get to plan the wedding. Oh thank you Bella!"

She jumped up and grabbed Esme, heading down to start the planning. I just shook my head and looked at Edward. He seemed pleased about something. I would need to remember to ask him later what was going through his mind.

Carlisle stood, "I will call Charlie and try to explain things to him. I will let you know how things go."

Jasper followed behind him, leaving me alone with Edward. I turned to look at him and smiled. We had not had much alone time since my change. Really the only time we were ever alone was when we were hunting. I reached up to touch his cheek before I kissed him. It was definitely different, touching him. His arms wrapped around me, pulling my body close to his. The kiss deepened, our lips pressing hard together. I pulled away slowly; my eyes meeting his.

"So what is going on in that head of yours?"

He gave me his half smile; he could still dazzle me. Though to be fair, I could return the favor now. He picked me up as he stood up. He just held me close for a moment before setting me down.

"Well, I was brought up to wait for certain things until you are married. I have wanted to ask you this for as long as I have known you Bella," he moved to get something out of the night stand by the bed. "I want you to be my wife Bella. If we are going to make Charlie and your mother believe we are married, maybe we need to be."

I stood there, motionless as he got down on one knee and held out a small black box. Inside was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. It looked old, and I was betting it was. The large diamond in the middle had smaller diamonds on either side of it. I doubt I could really do it justice in describing it. It was beautiful. **(A/N there is a link to the picture of the ring on my profile)**

"It was my mother's ring Bella. I only have a few things that were hers, and this is one of them. Please tell me you will be my wife."

I was speechless as I stared at him and the ring. I nodded and before I knew what was going on the ring was on my finger and Edward had picked me up into his arms, spinning me around and kissing me. As he was putting me down I was pounced from out of nowhere by Alice. I was pretty sure she had seen this coming and now I was being attacked by a little pixie girl. She was giggling and spinning me around as she talked ninety miles an hour about the things we needed to do. My head was spinning as she smiled at Edward and dragged me down stairs to the bridal stuff she and Esme had been looking through. I could already tell this was a big deal with them so I let them have their way.

Now it was just facing Charlie once things were all said and done.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be longer, this was a builder for things. I love the reviews, keep them coming!!**_


	17. Revenge

_**Yay for updatey goodness! hehe I am not sure how long I will be making this story but I enjoy writing it so who knows when I will want to stop. Please do keep reading, I love all my reviewers, readers, and everyone who has marked it for alerts or as a favorite. You all rock my toe socks!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Wedding plans, that is what was taking over my life. Charlie had not been happy when Carlisle called him. He was unhappy when I called him from wherever Edward and I were supposed to be and told him I was married. He knew that he really couldn't do anything about it though; stubborn streaks were a family trait. He just said that when I got home he wanted to have a very long talk with me and with my new husband. He offered to call my mother for me though. That did help; I was not in the mood to deal with my mother. He knew what to say to her to make things better.

Alice was growing more and more agitated as the days went on though. I thought it was the wedding planning but it was not. She was having big blank spots when it came to the future. She would see something and then it would disappear. Carlisle didn't think she was losing her gift, but it was alarming that she was not seeing a lot. There were days she saw the Volturi and then days when she did not. It was making Edward very nervous.

It was about three days before Edward and I were supposed to return that there was a knock in the front door. No one had ever been able to approach the house unnoticed before. Alice huffed as Carlisle went to answer the door. The group of 5 standing outside the door reeked. I knew one of the faces as they moved past Carlisle into the living room. Jacob had definitely grown up in the short time since I had seen him. I wanted to hide though; no one was supposed to know I was back yet.

"We need to talk. Your presence has definitely made things difficult on us."

We all looked at the man talking. He seemed to carry an air of leadership. Edward was nodding as Carlisle motioned for them to sit. I couldn't figure out what was so different about them but something was. Jacob was not the same person I had spent time with on the beach in La Push. His eyes met mine and then grew to the size of saucers. I tried to hide behind Edward. I was sure I didn't look anything like the flirty girl from the beach, but there was enough of me left that if you looked hard enough you could see me.

"Oh my god Bella…" he whispered it but we all heard it, and everyone was looking at him.

The five guests looked at me then, each one realizing who I was.

Edward cleared his throat and all eyes were on him then, "Victoria and James turned her, when we were in Phoenix. It was not something she asked for, and we did not break the treaty. None of us turned her."

The one who was clearly the leader of the group nodded. I looked at Edward, confused. What treaty were they talking about? The tension in the air eased a bit as the leader, his name was Sam, spoke to Carlisle. Apparently the Cullens and the Indians on the reservation had made a treaty many years ago. My being turned was an issue with them but since none of the Cullens had done it they were safe. Their presence had caused some problems though. It had awoken the shape changer gene in the tribe. Jacob and the others there had all become werewolves. I guess of you were going to have vampires you needed werewolves, right?

The wolves stayed for a few hours, clearing things up. They had to rework some parts of the treaty, just keep things clear. Carlisle even invited them to the wedding party we were having. No one needed to know that the wedding was going to be the first one. Everyone thought that Edward and I were already married. No need to tell them differently. Only the immediate family knew that this ceremony would actually be the first.

Alice did figure out why parts of the future were blank once the wolves left. She could not see their future so anything tied to them would be harder to see. She did see something that disturbed us though. As the wolves were leaving she got a vision of Victoria. She was coming back to avenge James' death, and it looked like I was the target. She probably knew that I was in no shape to defend myself. I did have the family to protect me, but would that be enough?

__

((a few weeks later))

It was time to face Charlie. We had called him the night before and said we were back in Forks. The pack has kept the secret about us being back weeks before. Secrets are easier to keep when you have so many to keep at once. At least that was my personal experience. I knew that Charlie was not going to be easy to talk too, but I was in control of the situation. I liked that Edward was letting me run things this time. It was still so hard for me to give him control but at the same time it was so easy to give in to him. I was a walking contradiction. I wanted control but was so willing to give it all to Edward. Even I still could not figure that one out.

We sat in the Volvo outside of Charlie's house. I was almost scared to go in and see him. I knew that things would be different. I squeezed Edward's hand and climbed out of the car. He followed me to the door and placed a hand on the small of my back as I knocked. I wasn't sure why I didn't just walk in, but the need to knock was over powering. I held my breath as Charlie opened the door; Edward pinched me gently to remind me to breath. I had to appear human, normal, to Charlie.

It was like he was looking at a stranger when Charlie opened the door. It took him a moment to realize it was me. Did I really look that much different? He took a step toward me to hug me but decided against it and motioned for us to come in. I heard him mumble as Edward passed him. I tried to not giggle as I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Edward sat down beside me, taking my hand as Charlie came in. His eyes of course went to our hands and then to my face. His anger was there as was pain and I think I could even see regret.

"Char…Dad, I am sorry that I was gone for so long. Edward and I wanted to make sure we were ok."

Charlie sat down in the nearest chair, folding his arms across his chest. His jaw was clenched so tight I was afraid it would be sore for him later.

"I am not going to sit here and say I am happy for you. Your mother and I are both very upset with you. But your mother did make a good point, it is your life. You get to live it the way you want too. But why married? Couldn't you just date him?"

I sighed and closed my eyes; I knew he would go this route, "We are meant to be together. We both know it. Edward asked me to marry him while we were alone, and I said yes. It just felt right to do it right then. Why wait?"

I could hear the emotion in Charlie's voice as he spoke, "Bella, we might not have had the best relationship. I know that you had some trouble in Phoenix, but that is why you moved here. You think you are in love now but what about in a year? I just don't want you to go through what your mother and I did."

I could understand where he was coming from. He and my mother had married young. By the time I was born things were bad between them. Not even a year after I was born they had divorced, and my mother had moved away.

"Well I know that won't happen. If you are upset because there was no ceremony here, well Alice is planning one. I know that you don't approve of this, but I want more than anything for you to be there."

I could see all the emotions he was feeling dance across his face. He nodded a bit and stood up, heading toward the kitchen for what I assumed as a beer. I was right; he came back with one in hand.

"Your mother will want to be here. Just tell me when and where. There is something I do need to ask. Why do you look so different?"

I smiled a bit; Alice and I had already gone over this a million times. She had seen this coming and wanted me to be prepared. I was only good at the planned lies. Anything on the fly always came off sounding fake. I had not known that though; I had always thought I was a great liar in any form.

"Well besides the make-up, Alice has given me a full make over. She said the colors were more my style and that I looked less slutty."

He so bought it and just nodded. Wow, I had never known Charlie to be so easy to lie too. Usually he could see through things, but I had a feeling he was just giving me the benefit of the doubt. The rest of the time spent in the living room of that house was tense but easier then I had thought. He even gave me a small hug when Edward and I were leaving. I told him I would have Alice make sure he had all the information he needed about the party.

Once we were back in the car Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me softly, "That was easier then I had hoped. He was not really angry with us when we got there. He was just concerned that you would end up getting hurt. He really does hate me though. Well maybe not hate, but right now he does not like me very much. If I hurt you I will have to deal with him apparently."

I laughed softly and held Edward's hand as he drove us back home. We were half way there when my cell phone rang. The caller Id said Alice on it.

"What's up Alice?"

She was speaking quickly, and I could hear the irritation and anger behind each word. Victoria was in Forks, heading straight for my father's house. If we turned around right then we would beat her. I turned to Edward, phone falling from my ear as I looked at Edward.

"Edward, we have to go back! Now! Victoria is heading for my father's house!"

Edward slammed on the breaks and spun the car around, flooring it as he headed back to the house we had just left. I put the phone back to my ear just in time to hear Alice say that Emmett and Jasper are already on their way there and will be there when we get there. Esme was already on her way to Phoenix. Victoria had already decided to go there after my father's house.

I slammed the phone shut as Alice said be careful. I was not going to let Victoria hurt anyone in my family. We came to an abrupt halt in front of the house, and I flew from the car before Edward could say anything. As soon as I was behind the house I stopped and waited. She would come out sooner or later. I felt Edward come up behind me, but he remained quiet. As Victoria stepped out of the tree line behind my father's house so did Jasper and Emmett. She had not expected us to be there when she arrived. She growled at us and then lunged for me. I heard Emmett growl and lung for her at the same time. Edward said something about Jasper going in to check on my father, but I was not paying attention to him. I only had eyes for Victoria.

* * *

_**Ohhh, werewolves are around! Hehe, I just had to use them. I am a Bella/Edward fan but I like the wolves. Please keep the reviews coming! Updates will be happening as soon as I can.**_


	18. One Down, More to Come

Emmett and I were both on top of Victoria before she could move. From behind us I heard Edward growl. It was then that I thought about Jasper and my father. I hoped he was keeping him busy, away from the back windows. Emmett and I hauled Victoria up. I don't think she even thought about how strong I would be; I was thankful I was a newborn at that point. We moved quickly out of the line of site to the house so that if Charlie did see something we could find a way to blow it off.

Victoria kept trying to break free from us, her red eyes never leaving my face. I growled at her as we pinned her to a tree.

"Coming here was not smart. You should have known I would come back to Forks."

Victoria snapped at me, and I actually laughed. I could hear Edward and Jasper moving behind me, tearing trees apart. They were going to build a fire. From the corner of my eye I saw moment. It was a petite figure. Alice relieved Emmett of his duties to help build the fire. She growled at Victoria as she tried to break free from us again.

"Just let me have her. Let me have Bella. Then I will leave and never come back."

I heard a dark laugh from behind me, and I turned my head. It came from Emmett as he helped light the wood they had thrown together. My eyes locked with Victoria's, and she snarled at me. I felt Alice go still next to me. My eyes shifted to her face. It was blank; she was having a vision. When she broke free from it she growled at Victoria.

"There is an army. She was making it. It will be here soon. We need to hurry this up and get back to the house. We need to get help."

The guys hurried, the fire building in size as the wood burned. When it was ready they all looked at me. It was my revenge. She had taken my life before I had been given a chance. I let my anger take over as I started in on Victoria. I ripped her apart, piece by piece. As I pulled each piece off someone threw it into the fire. There was a lot of screaming as I killed her.

When I was done I sat there and watched her burn. Alice grabbed Emmett and Jasper, pulling them away as I watched the fire. Edward moved in close and sat down, putting his arm around me. I sobbed softly as I watched her burn. I did not regret that I was going to be with Edward forever. I regretted that it had been Victoria and James that had turned me.

As the fire started to die out I stood up. Alice had told Edward when the army would be in Forks. That gave me time to see Charlie again. I stepped quietly into Charlie's house and waited before letting him know I was there. Edward was with me, and I was sure he was trying to dig through Charlie's mind. He spoke softly to me.

"He didn't see anything. The yelling sounded like an animal being attacked. He has no idea."

I nodded and we slipped back out of the house. I didn't want to cause him any trouble. We ran back to the house. Alice had made sure Edward's car was not seen by Charlie earlier. That was why she was late to the party. It felt good to run like that. It let me release the rest of my tension. It didn't take us long to get to the house. The family was all gathered in the drive way. Carlisle and Alice were both on their cell phones when we walked up.

"Thank you Tanya. You and I both know this will spread unless we can stop it now."

Carlisle had called the Denali clan in Alaska. They were friends and apparently they were going to help with the fight. I had no idea who Alice was talking too but it was not in English. Edward touched my arm as I tried to understand what she was saying. She smiled as she hung up her phone.

"I was just talking to a few old friends of Carlisle's. We have a few days to get things settled so we are covering all our bases."

I nodded at her and leaned into Edward when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I see this ending well. It has too; I have a wedding to plan."

I groaned softly and heard Edward snicker behind me. I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow. That shut him up. I heard Emmett laugh and eyed him. I had no problem making him my next target. He made a face at me, and I grinned at him. It was nice to be able to hold my own with them all now. I was no longer the fragile human. Actually, at that point I was the strongest there, but I had next to no control. Well as compared to them anyway. I was still so new to everything.

__

It had started raining while we were all standing in the driveway. We all rushed inside and went our separate ways. Edward and I ended up in what was at that point our room. I stood by the large windows and watched the rain come down. I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He nuzzled into my hair and I felt him inhale deeply. I smiled softly.

"I love you, Edward."

He held me tighter, "I love you, Bella. Please don't let what you did today affect you. You needed to deal with her yourself, or I would have done it."

I nodded as I stared out the window. The rain was coming down harder and harder as I stood there. I could see some flooding in the area's future. I turned from the window and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. I looked up into his eyes and only saw love there. I could also see trace amounts of regret, but that was fleeting. He was happy to have me in any form.

"I know that I needed to do it. I don't regret it, but it still got to me."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss me. Just as our lips met Alice burst into the room.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! We have a bigger problem Edward. The Volturi, they are coming here. They heard about the army."

I inhaled sharply as she said it. That was definitely not something we needed. The army was enough, now we had to deal with some of the most powerful vampires in the world. Edward had told me a little about them as we hunted one night. It was enough to make me never want to meet them.

I felt Edward go tension in my arms as Alice spoke. I knew how he felt about them. This was definitely not going to go well for us. I wondered if that wedding was going to happen for us. I had a feeling it was not.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long. I promise more to come. Gotta have jane come out and play, hehe.**_

_**Reviews = Love  
**_


	19. Brief Author's Note

I hate to do this, but I want you all to know that I will be out of town for a while. I am leaving for three weeks and will not be updating while I am gone. I do have chapters in the works for the three stories that have gone without updates for a while. _**Losing Control, Reading His Thoughts **_and _**An Agent's Weakness**_ will all have updates when I return. I have updated my other two stories with new chapters this weekend.

I promise to have new chapters when I return. I will replace this note with the next chapter on each story upon my return.

I love you all, my loyal readers!


End file.
